Of Two Kingdoms
by C. Selene Belle
Summary: Stars Celena and Allen. Character tensions, new handsome character introduced that captures the attention of the youngest Schezar, a scheming old King, magic and surprises left and right. Complete Story. R&R!
1. Threat of War

Of Two Kingdoms

Of Two Kingdoms

By C. Selene Belyea

Van clutched the letter in his hand, trembling with growing fury as he read each word on the fine parchment. His eyes were narrowed darkly and beads of sweat formed on his brow. How could it come to this? He touched the seal of Asturia's crest on the letter he held, silently cursing King Aston for his greed before throwing the letter down onto the ground. 

"Your majesty?" One of his advisors dared to ask. The young king was seated on his throne, his head of wild black hair facing downwards and his fists clenched together. The young and newly appointed royal Advisor that spoke just a second ago, Delucion, almost dared to speak again before he was interrupted by his elder. The older and wiser Advisor that resided on King Van de Fanel's right hand was Jadik Hajidask.

"My lord?" said Jadik in his grandfatherly voice, "What ill news does the Kingdom of Asturia send?" It was obvious that the king was not happy by what the letter had to say, that much was certain.

Van stood abruptly and declared to everyone standing in the room, "I wish to speak to my Advisories alone and uninterrupted. Jadik," He turned and faced the ancient looking man, "We will meet in my study. Gather the advisories to meet there as soon as possible." With that said, he left the throne room and made quick strides towards an unfrequented part of the castle. 

As he walked down familiar halls, he had to marvel at the abilities his people really had. To rebuild an entire capital in two years was almost unthinkable. The castle design was nearly unchanged from the layout he remembers as a young boy. Suddenly, a furry little figure, another aspect of his childhood, ran up to him upon noticing his approach and quickly pounced. Before he knew it, he was lying on a cold stone floor, staring up at a fluff of pink hair and cat eyes.

"Van-sama!" Merle purred as she sat on top of him and characteristically licked his face.

"Merle! Let me up! Now!" Van snapped. He had no time for this. Merle quickly hopped off of his prone form, noting grudgingly the sharp tone to his voice. He stood, dusting off his clothing. He glanced toward Merle's face, seeing that his tone had somewhat hurt her feelings. Van sighed, "I'm sorry, Merle. But not now, okay?" With a ruffle of her hair, he set off for his study once again. 

*********************

The door to the Schezar estate closed as softly as it had opened. The stablekeepers were taking care of the horse Allen had ridden home on, patting and rubbing its legs down after a hard ride. Usually he would not push his steed so hard but the news he carried was urgent and his sister need to know what was happening within the kingdom they called home.

"Brother!" Celena called from the lounging room where she had been quietly reading a book. She quickly entered the front hall where she could properly greet him. She walked up to him as he was removing his sword from his belt and touched his shoulder gently. "Allen, you're home early. What was the urgency of this pleasant surprise?" 

Allen looked at her affectionately, his long hair falling idly over his face as he kissed her cheek in greeting. "Good evening, Celena."

Celena gladly accepted the kiss but was concerned in the fact that he delayed an answer to her question. Touching his face as she smiled up at him delicately, she cooed, "Will you not tell me why your return is so early this day?"

Allen turned to face his precious sister. She cared so much for him. The feeling was undeniably mutual but he wondered if she knew that. Taking her by the shoulders, he looked into her sapphire eyes. "Celena, we must talk."

His sister nodded understandingly, feeling that the issue was more serious than what she had hoped. "If we must talk, then perhaps we would be more comfortable in the study." She suggested. Allen agreed and led her down the hall towards a large study and closed the doors behind them. They moved to one side of the room, the only wall not lined with books. Instead there were two blue velvet covered chairs turned inwards towards each other with an endtable in-between. Allen sat down stiffly and Celena noticed this making her concern for the news that he beared rise to a disturbing level.

Celena reached out to touch Allen's knee. "Brother, please tell me the news you have. Why does it bother you so?" She absentmindedly pushed her long silvery hair back behind an ear. Allen smiled as he saw this, thinking to himself how nice it was to have someone around again.

"These are confusing times, Celena. You would think that we have learned and know how to better ourselves and our wild ways of war." He began. "The news I bear comes from Asturia's royal court. King Aston is demanding territory for the expansion of his kingdom. The only problem is that the territory belongs to Fanelia, even though there are no inhabitants."

Wide bright eyes stared at him, curious. "What does this mean, Allen? I don't understand why King Aston would even want to expand his kingdom. Does he not have enough land?" Her voice was rising with frustration.

"What it means is that if no one can convince him of some other means of going about this, we will go to war with Fanelia."

"War!?" The young girl shrieked, "Our ruler has lost his mind! And I refuse to be governed by a madman!"

Allen winced at her words, remembrances of things that were better left unremembered entering his mind.

Without wasting a second, Celena stood and towered over the seated form of her brother, waving her arms enthusiastically. "How can he be thinking this!? Fanelia is a peaceful kingdom and one of our allies! Someone has to do something! No one can just stand by and let this happen! No! I refuse! In fact, I'll go give King Aston a piece of my mind!" With that she began to march to the door, fuming. Were it not for Allen's quick reaction, Celena probably would have gotten out the door and banned from the country.

"Celena," said Allen, gripping her shoulders firmly, "you must listen to me. First, be rational. Second, I think I have an idea of how to avoid a war. But do not worry, sister. Things will be taken care of."

As her brother's grip loosened, her frame sagged a bit. She never got to do anything heroic or exciting. Instead she always stayed at home, wearing dresses, uncomfortable shoes and reading books. "Brother?" She asked, her gaze lifting to meet a pair of eyes the mirrored hers. "Do you think I could ever be a knight?"

The question took the young man aback. He would have laughed had his sister not been so sincere in her question. An understanding smile came to his lips and he gently touched his sister's fair skinned cheek. "You're still young, sweet Celena. 17 years old now. Almost a woman. I'm so very proud of you and how much you've grown up." He refrained from answering her question, automatically knowing the answer to it and hoping she wouldn't press the issue as he began to leave.

"Well?" She asked, standing where he had left her. He stood before the closed doors.

He did not face her but rather looked over his shoulder as he answered, "Girls are not accepted into the Knights Caeli." With that said, he painfully left the room to go up to his chambers.

*****************

"Your Majesty, what do you intend to do in this matter?" asked Jadik. Twelve Advisories sat at a long table in the King's study. Van was at the head with Jadik directly to his right. As the advisories had discussed different plans of action, Van fingered the pink crystal pendent that hung around his neck. He sought to find an answer to this outrageous demand from Asturia. 

"I will travel to Asturia to discuss this with King Aston himself. No war will come of this petty matter. Territory is not something I believe should be fought over but negotiated." answered the young king.

"I admire your decision, your majesty," said Jadik, "and I agree with you. As your chief advisor, I will accompany his majesty to the capital of Asturia."

"Good," said Van, "we shall leave in the morning then. Also, I want our new samurai to join us in our journey."

Jadik furrowed his brow. Another Advisor spoke up and asked, "Denevive, my liege?"

Van nodded with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Yes, Denevive. I trust not only his advice but also his swordsmanship. If anything happens, I'm sure he could be a valuable asset to the trip."

A few protests arose from the dozen advisories, even Jadik, for they knew that Denevive was skilled at the sword. They also knew he hadn't had the experience of several other samurai that served Fanelia. But the protests soon died down.

"I declare this meeting dismissed. Thank you, gentlemen. Jadik," Van called, stopping the man from leaving with the rest of the men. "Please have my things prepared for tomorrow. We leave at dawn."

With a gracious bow, Jadik replied, "As you wish, your majesty." and left his king alone in the chamber.


	2. Preparations and proposals

Chapter 2

Mist still hung low in the chilled morning air. The grass had strong aromas during this time of the morning and the air was moist from dew. The sun just barely peaked over the mountains, slowly warming the world as the birds sang to it cheerfully. There was no wind today and that told King Van that it would be nice traveling, despite the business to take place while on their trip. A week would go by before they even reached Palas at the rate they would travel. 

Van's attendant buckled down the luggage on the carriage he and his Chief Advisor would ride in. Denevive and two other samurai were to ride their own steeds as escorts. Van stood by the carriage, helping the attendant, much to Jadik's chagrin, and watched as his samurai approached on their horses.

"Good morning." Van greeted casually, his face stoic. The three samurai bowed their heads respectfully.

"Good morning, your highness." spoke Denevive in his tenor voice. Van regarded him for a few moments, almost as if to make sure that it was a good idea to bring the young lad along. Young lad indeed, thought Van, when he is my elder by 5 years. As he studied the youth, he had to admit that there was something about him that was strange. He was . . . handsome, you could say, with his long flowing brown hair down to his midsection and sharp almond shaped violet eyes. Van was sometimes reminded of Allen when he looked at the young man, although Denevive was considerably shorter than the Knight of Heaven. Being about Van's height, maybe taller, along with his excellent sword skill and the man was lethal. Even though Denevive was always a little too quick to pick up a sword, he was a loyal soldier to Fanelia nonetheless.

The other two samurai were older and wiser than Denevive. Tarmuk was dark haired, thin and unshaven. Jermais had lighter hair and more muscle to his frame than either of his companions.

Tarmuk and Jermais saluted their king briskly before taking their places on either side of the carriage as protection. Leading them would be Denevive. Van entered the carriage grimly. He would have rather been on a horse next to his samurai instead of a fancy little box. He took a seat across from Jadik and with a crack of a whip from outside, the carriage began to move.

"Don't look so upset, young Van. Things will turn out for the best eventually. Although I never did trust King Aston to anything." said Jadik. 

"Neither did I, Jadik. I know something is up that man's sleeve and I know I'm not going to like it."

"Your Majesty, whatever comes up, we should be ready for it. Asturia has usually been a peaceful kingdom and is our ally. Even King Aston would respect peaceful negotiations. Either way, you are protected. You'll always have my counsel as well.

"Thank you, Jadik." Van tried for a smile but failed, turning his attention to the passing scenery to take his mind off of the long journey ahead.

********************

Some always regarded court life as incredibly stifling. The musty air in the throne room, the heat from all the courtiers that attended these meetings on a daily basis; it seemed to have the potential to drive any normal person insane. Celena didn't know how Allen did it at all. She had tried to associate herself in the court when she first returned from her mysterious disappearance. She felt she had to be part of what her family once was and being the daughter of nobility and the sister of a high ranking knight, the pressure bore down on her. After a week of attending the court, she couldn't stand it anymore. Though she felt she had disappointed her family's name, she was relieved she didn't have to stay one more minute in the stuffy old room with a stuffy old king and stuck up nobles.

Celena supposed she didn't make a good first impression on the court ladies at all when she had tried to fit in. Though she looked nice in her mother's gown, having none of her own at first, it was completely out of style. She had ridiculously short hair, like a boy's, and her manner about her was simply unrefined. She could hear all the other girls her age snickering at her and whispering to each other as she passed. After that day, she ran to her brother and cried about all her flaws and how no one would accept her. Allen was very helpful, comforting her and patiently listening to all she had to say. He always took care of her when he could and she loved him all the more for it. She had since grown her hair out though it would take more time than just two years for it to grow to the considerable length of her brother's hair.

Early that morning, Celena had heard Allen's voice from outside, talking to the attendants that helped prepare his horse for the ride to the palace. It had been muffled and she couldn't make out the words but she had recognized her name. Probably something about keeping me out of trouble, she had thought to herself. She had grinned and quickly put on one of her more simple gowns to follow him to the palace on her own horse without being noticed. She wanted to see him persuade that stuffy king herself.

Now she stood among the many court lords and ladies to witness the day's news and how the king would deal with it. Celena rolled her eyes, remembering again why she hated places like this. She looked towards King Aston, slouching in his throne with a smug look on his face, and narrowed her eyes menacingly. She heard the story about Allen and King Aston and how Allen respected the King only out of necessity. Something that Allen did a while ago got him positioned out in the swamp lands where he met what is now the crew for his ship Crusade. Upon further inquisition, however, he would not elaborate on why he upset the king. 

The court quieted down and the king began to speak about the prosperity of their kingdom. Celena didn't pay attention. She stared blanking ahead of her, waiting for something interesting to happen. Something exciting, she thought. Suddenly, the door to the throne room was opened by a palace guard, letting a young boy enter. The boy bowed respectfully to the king and held out a letter to him as he kneeled.

"Forgive this intrusion, my liege." Said the boy, "But this message comes to you from the Merchant Meiden Fassa." King Aston's chief Advisor left the king's side, flowing blue robes about him as he approached the messenger to receive the letter.

"You are dismissed, boy." the Advisor said stiffly as he snatched the letter from the boy's hand. The boy stood, bowed and quickly left the room.

I guess this is as interesting as it's going to get, Celena thought sourly. She watched as the Advisor, a hard and strict looking middle aged man, returned to stand beside the throne. 

"Well, what does it say?" Aston demanded impatiently. The advisor whispered to the king's ear when he finished reading the letter. Aston's face looked even more smug than before, an idea coming to him supposedly. Celena felt like scratching his eyes out. Before she had the chance to imagine the old coot scratched to death by her own fingernails, he began to speak again. "Fanelia has decided to grace us with his presence later this week." He continued on and on about his respect for Fanelia but how it is his duty as King to take initiative for his people so that they could prosper. Boy, could this man talk, thought Celena now desperately searching out her brother among the knights that stood on the opposite side of the room.

". . . War is the only way." the words caught her by surprise. Has he gone truly mad? There were murmurs of disapproval in the court. _Apparently Allen and I aren't the only ones who disagree._

From the midst of the knights, Allen stepped forward. Celena gazed at him with pride as he knelt before the king and began to speak.

"With all due respect, your majesty, I and many in this court disagree." His head was bowed though he sneaked a glance toward his country's ruler, expecting disapproval. There was none and Allen continued. "You're country has already suffered much damage from the War of Destiny just two years prior. I request from his wise majesty King Aston that he reconsider his motions to declare war on our peaceful ally."

"Allen Schezar, Heavenly Knight of Asturia," his voice was slightly laced with sarcasm as he spoke, "I take your words into consideration. Perhaps you have a point, Sir Allen. Mayhaps it is not in the best interest of the kingdom to declare war while we're still recovering from the last. In that respect, I will rethink my plans."

"Your majesty, perhaps negotiations can take place while King Fanel is visiting our capital."

The king immediately objected. "Last time I checked, Sir Allen Schezar, you were not among my advisories. You are a Knight Caeli and I suggest very strongly that you adhere to that duty. You are nothing but a fighter for your country."

Celena could feel her face warm with anger. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she could not bear to keep quiet any longer. "He is more than that!" She announced, boldly stepping forward and facing the king with determination. More murmurs, louder than before, could be heard among the courtiers.

"Celena!" Allen hissed, looking up at her with mixed emotions. He was glad she stood by his side but at the same time he was angry at her for her temper. "Kneel." he whispered, "Quickly." 

The young girl looked around, suddenly realizing what she had just done before quickly obeying her brother's command.

"Who dares to speak beyond permission?" Aston demanded, not recognizing the young pale-haired girl kneeling beside the knight. 

"She is my sister," declared Allen, "Lady Celena Schezar. Please forgive her outburst, your majesty."

Celena glanced at her brother before speaking for herself. "King Aston, I must make it clear that my brother is more than what you say he is. He is not only a noble fighter for your realm but also a hero to your country. He has done nothing but serve you loyally and protect you and your people. He deserves recognition . . . Your majesty." She managed to say the last through gritted teeth. The room was silent.

"Perhaps," said King Aston after a moment, "you're right." The king chuckled strangely. "Sir Allen deserves recognition. Therefore I have decided. No negotiations will take place. No war will be declared." There were more murmurs. Celena wanted to scream at them to shut up but the king continued. "Instead there will be a Duel. It will be one of our best fighters against one of Fanelia's best fighters. Allen Schezar, you have proven yourself worthy on the battlefield." Aston grinned. "You will fight. For recognition." he added sarcastically.


	3. Friendship

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It wasn't what I intended!" Celena said to her brother upon arrival to their estate. "Please, brother. Do not be angry with me! I - I - . . ." she stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She found she couldn't speak another word, not with the way Allen was glaring at her. Attendants were taking care of their horses while Allen grabbed Celena's arm and led her inside the house.

"Nothing ever turns out the way you intend it to." He said in a neutral tone. "I believe you should work on your temper as well as your swordplay." They reached the parlor when he said that and let go of her arm. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" she asked him timidly, trembling. "Have you been spying on me?" The truth was that she had been practicing swordsmanship against her brother's wishes. She kept her mouth shut when he would speak about the unspeakable things Millerna does, wearing trousers and the like. If a princess could do it, why can't she? Though she did more than sneak a pair of her brother's pants and shirt. She was unladylike in the respect of practicing swordplay. The way Celena saw it, if it would save her life some day then why not?

"Ah, so it is true!" Allen sounded triumphant. "I was wondering about why my spare sword kept getting nicks in it. I could only think of one reason. Have a seat, Celena." His sister obeyed, sitting on a settee. Allen stood in front of her, studying her. Her feet were pointed inwards towards each other, her head was bowed as if staring intently on her hands folded in her lap. Her whole frame was sagged as if with shame. He smiled gently. She was expecting to be reprimanded. "I love you, Celena."

She looked up at him with sad eyes though there was a hint of surprise in them. "I love you too, brother." She looked downwards again. "So go ahead and say it. I have to be ladylike and not practice swordplay."

"You think you know me so well?" He said, his voice as gentle as his smile upon her. He knelt in front of her and stroked her hair. "I should have known. I should have realized what your interests were instead of forcing my own upon you. Perhaps it is a good thing that you practice your skill at the sword. I just have one question."

"What is it?" 

"Who is it that you have been practicing with?" 

Celena didn't answer for a moment. "I haven't been practicing with anyone. I just watch you when you spar Gaddes. I don't think I'm very good but I'm good enough!" There was a hint of pride in her voice, almost childish at that. "But I wasn't expecting you to be so understanding of this. I must admit, you don't cease to amaze me." 

Allen chuckled softly. "One thing though. If you're going to learn swordsmanship, you will learn properly. I will teach you."

"Really?" she said brightly, her voice rising a couple notches from disbelief and excitement at the same time. She threw her arms around him, "Oh, brother! Thank you so much!"

He accepted her embrace and returned it tenderly. "After all, I can't always take care of you, right? We'll start after lunch to see how much you already know. How does that sound?"

"It sounds absolutely wonderful." She kissed his cheek. Her mind was already some place else, not once thinking about the Duel her brother would have to fight in soon until she was reminded by her train of thought. "Allen. What of the Duel that the king said you would fight?"

Allen pulled back, taking a seat on the arm of the chair Celena sat in. "I'm not sure. King Aston always has dirty tricks up his sleeve. But one thing is for certain. Van would have to accept the Duel before anyone fought anyone."

"You mean, King Van, brother? Why do you speak of him so casually when he is royalty?" 

"Ah, you see," He began with a slight smile, "Van is more of a friend to me. To his people he is king, and I have no doubt a strong and wise one as well. You've never met Van, have you, Celena?"

"No, I have not. I have heard a great many things though. I . . . I remember seeing him flying away on a white dragon. That was when you found me on the battlefield two years ago. But I have not seen him since."

"Well, you will meet him soon." Allen reassured her.

Celena looked up at her brother with curious eyes. "Allen, how did Meiden Fassa know King Van was coming?"

"Probably saw them from one of their airships. Or maybe they just finished a trade route to Fanelia and word got around. I'm not sure."

She nodded. "I see. Well, how does lunch sound to you, brother? I'm starving myself."

"Starving?" He chuckled. "Surely you're not that famished since this morning."

"I could debate but I choose not to." She stood and took his hand, pulling him towards her. "Come on. I'm hungry."

He let her take his hand and stood to his full height. "To the kitchen then." He smiled at her and she mirrored it.

************************

Fatigue seemed to take over the traveling party from Fanelia. Even the strong samurai showed signs of it, sagging a bit in their saddles as the sun began to set in the west. Denevive held up his hand to signal a stop when they got to a clearing in the forest. With a glance behind him towards his comrades, he suggested that they camped for the night.

It wasn't before long that the sky grew dark enough to show stars glittering in the distance, both moons glowing brighter than usual during such a warm season. A small fire had been built and was burning strongly as the men sat on their bedrolls to eat the rabbit that Tarmuk proudly brought back from a brief hunt. 

"I must thank you for inviting me to join you on your journey, my lord." said Denevive to Van when he had finished his meal. He sipped at a cup of water, lounging on his bedroll set up next to Van's for the night.

"You're welcome, Denevive." Van said, a bit unsure. "But why do you thank me? You are here for duty's sake, are you not?"

Denevive had to smile. "Yes, duty's sake. Also for experience, you see. Though there might not be much fighting or any kind of excitement whatsoever, I believe it is good experience for me to see such diplomatic affairs take place."

"I agree. It is good experience." Van stopped a moment, gathering the right words as he finished his cup of water. "I must admit something though."

"And what is that, milord?" he asked politely.

"You have been . . . a friend to me as well." Van didn't know why he was so hesitant of his confession. 

"I have?" Denevive had a lopsided grin on his face, unsure of how to respond.

"Yes, believe it or not. I . . . I think it is because you're closer to my age than the rest of the samurai and even my advisories. You have also helped me in my sword technique a great deal. I thank you for that. Perhaps tomorrow night, we could spar again?"

Denevive smiled kindly toward his king. "As you wish, your majesty."

"You know, you can call me Van. I promise not to have you beheaded for disrespect." He snickered a bit. "You remind me of a friend of mine. Perhaps you've heard of him. Sir Allen Schezar."

Denevive continued to smile as he nodded. "I have, your . . . I mean, Van. Yes, he was trained by Balgus himself. Just as you were. You yourself have mentioned him on occasion in regards to the War of Destiny."

"I probably have. He and I fought side by side." Before we fought each other, Van thought to himself but was reminded that it had all been a trick of the Zone of Absolution. At least, that's how Hitomi tried to explain it afterwards. "You'll most likely get the chance to meet him when we arrive to Palas."

"I will?" Denevive's violet eyes lit up. "It would be such an honor to make his acquaintance, as it was and still is with yourself. I am tempted to ask him some questions, perhaps even show me how to refine my technique to such caliber as his."

Van laughed. "Yes, perhaps he might, Denevive. But for now, we must rest. We still have a long journey ahead of us."


	4. Reflection

Chapter 4

Van woke up early the next morning to watch the sun rise, perched on top of a boulder near their camp. It had become ritual for him since his precious love left his realm. It was comforting for Van to know that they were warmed by the same sun in the mornings, given it's same light throughout the day to eventually watch the great glowing orb sink below the horizon in the evenings. Occasionally he would glance towards the mysterious blue moon Hitomi had called Earth. His emotion had long since stopped surfacing but he still felt the full affect inside his heart. She was always with him and he always with her. "Good morning, Hitomi." He said softly under his breath.

Sitting up in his bedroll, Denevive watched his lord from a distance, smiling sadly for he knew the story of the girl with mysterious powers to see what can not be seen. The girl who had eventually become King Van's true and only love. Understandably so, for all the girls he rejected to be his queen were all so vain, empty headed, and trained only to please their husband. Denevive had heard of Hitomi's steadfast nature and occasional defiance. That was what his young king needed but she had been sent home shortly after the great war. Perhaps, he thought, she will come back someday and be the queen she deserves to be. 

Denevive stood, throwing back the covers of his bedroll to reveal his panted legs and threw on his shirt and boots. Tying his long hair back, he made his way over to Van. The sword at his belt made a clacking noise as he walked and he put his hand on the hilt to steady it. Van didn't seem to hear him approaching and continued to watch the sun.

"Good morning, Denevive." Van said from where he sat, still watching the ever rising sun. Denevive stopped in his tracks, feeling a blush warm his face before standing next to his king.

"I didn't think you heard me coming. I beg your forgiveness for disturbing you, your majesty." The samurai sounded truly apologetic, even when Van chuckled a bit under his breath.

"With a sword at your belt, do you truly believe I couldn't hear you approaching me?" Van turned his head to look at his older friend and smiled. Denevive was turning a slight shade of pink but he would never admit to it. He knew he was impulsive but he also knew how far to go when it came to his king. When Denevive said nothing in response, Van continued, "I seem to recall giving you permission to call me by my name. I understand all this about respect to royalty but I'm still not used to it."

"I'm not quite used to calling royalty by their first name . . . Van." Denevive said quietly as if afraid of the consequences. He smiled at his lord when he saw Van was pleased. "It might take some getting used to but I believe I understand your position."

Van smiled sadly. "Then you would be the only one, Denevive. Though I doubt that even you completely understand my position as a ruler, I appreciate your sincerity. Your friendship and teaching has been helpful to me this passed year. I cannot seem to thank you enough."

"Lord Van, please. I am but your humble soldier and glad to be at your service." He made a slight bow towards Van as he spoke. Van grinned when he saw this.

"Denevive," He began in his more commanding voice, "I wish to ride through the night tonight. I believe that would put our sparring on hold, which I do not anticipate. Therefor, I suggest we schedule it earlier. Are you up to some morning exercises?"

"My lord, I would be honored."

Near the camp, on the edge of the clearing, Van and Denevive were deeply engaged in combat practice. Their swords clanked loudly and frightened birds from trees. Van charged with all of his might, sword poised perfectly and he thought he got the better of his companion. Denevive was too quick and ready for him, easily blocking the attack and retaliating with his own. Hilt to hilt, one tried to overpower the other by brute strength and Van decided to use another tactic. As swift as a fox, he side-stepped away from Denevive's offensive stance and attempted to disarm the samurai. 

Again, Denevive was ready for this, having moved his sword in a more defensive position. Van saw no openings in the soldier's stance and no weak spots as well. He snarled in frustration but he quickly took advantage of his size to gain speed in his attack. Denevive was careless but ready, his sword poised but his actions weren't fast enough. The young king could have hit his companion if he really wanted to, having been able to strike at Denevive's midsection and badly wounding him. Van smiled.

"You're getting too slow, my friend." Van said, amused. He suddenly felt cold steel at his neck and he heard Denevive chuckling.

"That might be true, Van. But as you can see, while I would have been wounded, you would have been dead." Denevive lowered his sword, chuckling. "You had the right idea."

Van smirked, a bit annoyed that he had been beaten again. "I could strike you down while you stand there and chuckle, you see." He lowered his own sword and looked away. "I thank you for the lessons for today, Denevive. I know I still have a lot to learn."

"You're doing just fine." said the samurai stoically. He knew Van was right. He could have struck him while he gloated over his victory. It was a lesson Denevive still had to learn.

"Again, thank you." Van said after a moment. He put his sword away. "We must prepare for travel. It is already late in the morning."

"Of course, your majesty." The two young men left the cool shade of the trees and entered into the warm sunlit clearing where the rest of their party awaited their return.

***********************

The Schezar estate was one of the more prominent in southern Palas. Not only was there a large mansion but also stables, gardens, ponds, and some of the forest was Schezar land as well. There was even a hanger for the family airship the Crusade, where the ship had been resting for the passed two years. Badly damaged during the War of Destiny, it was moved into storage until it could be repaired. Finding a levistone was no easy task and certainly not cheap.

The crew for the Crusade worked on the parts of the ship that did not require new parts. It would have been up and running had they the spare levistone. Allen, along with his second in command Gaddes, went to several shipyards looking for the part but to no success. Either the stone was too small, too large, or not the right shape and floatation caliber. It had been frustrating for the crew and their commander. Eventually, the crew members left the Schezar estate to look for other jobs in Palas with the promise that they would return if they were needed on the Crusade. Only Gaddes stayed to help his commander on anything that might have needed to be done on their land. At night, he would go to the hanger to check up on the ship and mainly to be alone with his thoughts.

Carrying a lantern, Allen entered the hanger cautiously. There were always unexpected things lying randomly on the ground and he did not wish to trip on any forgotten tools. He entered slowly, looking about him to spot his friend. He saw Gaddes lounging on one of the Crusade's wings.

"Alone with your one true love, I see." said Allen as he approached the wing, looking up at dangling booted feet. Gaddes was upright instantly, straightening himself up.

"Commander, I didn't hear you come in." He hopped down from his perch and faced the knight. He grinned a bit when he heard Allen laugh softly.

"Like I said." Allen answered. "Somehow I knew I would find you here. I thought I should come tell you that I found a levistone for the ship. Soon she'll fly again."

Gaddes tried to contain his excitement. "Commander, that's wonderful news! I should summon the crew."

"I would wait a bit for that. At least until we have received the levistone. I have yet to sign anything for it. When it arrives, then you can summon the crew."

"Yes, sir." Gaddes couldn't help but miss his crew and he wondered if it was obvious on his features. It must have been because Allen put his hand on the man's shoulder, as if to reassure.

"Don't worry. They'll come soon enough." He stopped, intending to change the subject as he turned slightly away from his comrade. "The king of Fanelia will arrive tomorrow evening. I'm sure you couldn't help but hear the news from a few days ago."

"Aye, that I did. How is your sister taking it? You fighting in a Duel can't be easy news for a girl that age."

Allen put a hand to his face and groaned. "She wants to go in my place. And if I don't do something about it, I'm sure she'll go through with her own plans. Stupid girl! Why doesn't she understand?"

"She'd go in your place? Why would she want to do such a silly thing?"

"Because," Allen laughed bitterly, "She feels she needs to protect me. At least she admitted what she did. It makes me aware of what she might do. Gaddes, you'll stay with her, won't you? During the event, that is."

"Of course, commander. I'll be her escort."

Allen smiled a bit. "Thank you, Gaddes."

"Master Allen!" Someone called from outside. It was a young boy, the stable boy named Muri. He ran inside, calling breathlessly, "Master Allen! News has just come from the palace!"

"What? What news?" asked the knight as the boy stumbled towards him. 

"The king . . . King Van . . . " He panted, doubling over and leaning his hands on bent knees. "He has arrived."


	5. Impulsiveness

Chapter 5

"Muri. Prepare a horse and bring it to the front of the house. I'm leaving for the palace." Allen's voice was commanding and it echoed through the hanger as he left the two men staring at his retreating form. The knight ran to the manor, the red sash at his waist fluttering at his side. "Celena!" He called when he presumed himself close enough for anyone to hear him. He was still in the fields but he could see light in his sister's window. He ran faster and he saw a figure in the window.

From inside her room, Celena could hear the faint cries of her brother and she stood in front of the window to observe. He was running towards the house and he called again. She opened the window and leaned outside. "Allen! What is it? What's happened?" she responded as loud as she could. She saw him stop when he entered the gardens, looking up at her from where he stood.

"Van has arrived tonight. I'm riding to the palace. I . . ." his sister interrupted him before he could continue, an annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed.

"And I suppose you'll want me to stay behind to mind the house while you go and take care of things. Well, I won't stand for it and I'm coming with you."

Allen could have sworn he heard a "hmph" come from her but he was too distracted by his own annoyance. "Celena, these matters do not involve you. I didn't want you to try and . . ."

"What?" She demanded with petulance, interrupting him once again. "You didn't want me to ruin your plans again. Well, I won't and it doesn't matter anyway. I'm still coming with you. Misshel!" She left the window as she called for her servant, leaving her brother standing out in the gardens. 

The knight could feel the heat rise in his face and he gritted his teeth. The nerve of that girl! Everything he does to protect her and she flings herself in harms way! What's the use anymore? He loosened his clenched fists, feeling the sweat in his palms and he forced himself to walk to the front of the house. Muri was waiting for him with the reigns of his horse tight in his grip. "Master Allen. Misshel has gone to fetch another horse for Lady Celena. Will she be riding with you?" 

The frown was profusely deep on Allen's face when he answered through clenched teeth, "Yes."

**********************

An entourage had led Van's carriage and samurai through the gates of the palace. After taking the city by surprise with their early arrival, city guards hastily gathered in order to make a proper welcome for the king of Fanelia. Although it was exactly what Van had been hoping to avoid, he accepted the royal greeting respectfully. After all, they were only doing their jobs.

They were led through the expansive gardens of the palace of Asturia, stopping in the front of the grand establishment within a circle of loose gravel surrounding a small family of rose bushes. The sun had set a little more than an hour ago and the only light that shone around them was that of the two moons in a star-speckled sky. Notified of their arrival, King Aston's chief Advisor along with the eldest princess Eries waited for them beside to large golden doors. 

"Your majesty," began the advisor in an unpleasant tone, "we are quite surprised by your sudden arrival, I must admit. Though I do hope you realize what an unsuitable hour this is to make your grand entrance."

"See here," said Jadik, coming from behind Van before the young king could reply. "His majesty King Van of Fanelia wishes to speak only to King Aston of Asturia himself and not his pompous advisor. I suggest that if you wish to speak to King Fanel, you will speak to him with respect." His older eyes looked upon the middle aged man coldly, his wrinkled brow furrowed in his seriousness. "Now be a good lad and see to our carriage." He left the man standing there, his mouth open as if to say something in objection but for respect of elders could not. Jadik watched Van kissing Princess Eries' hand in greeting before joining them. 

"I thank you for letting myself and my men into your country, princess." Van said thoughtfully, "I must also apologize for the inappropriate hour during which we have come but I'm sure you understand the dire matters that must be dealt with."

"Of course, King Van." stated Eries, an understanding smile crossing her lips, "I will tell father that you are here so that you may discuss the preparations for the duel to take place."

"Duel?" Van's face was nothing less of confusion, as for Jadik's right behind him.

"What was that you said, your highness?"

Eries took a deep breath, leading them inside the foyer of the palace. "Everything will be explained in due course, gentleman. Until then, please make yourselves at home. Rooms have been prepared for his majesty King Fanel and his party."

"Did I hear something about a duel?" came Denevive's voice from outside. He almost sounded excited and quickly entered the palace. "If a duel is to be fought, then I'm sure King Van will be ready for whatever Asturia has to . . ."

"There will be no such thing." stated Jadik firmly, "The people of Fanelia would never want their own king to fight in such a ridiculous event. I certainly would not stand for it either. Like Princess Eries said, all will be explained in due course. Denevive, you will mind your temper and impulsiveness during your stay. Not a word of any of this is to be spoken beyond these walls. Now, go make yourself useful, boy."

The young samurai left the foyer, grumbling as he returned outside to help his fellow samurai with the baggage.

******************

Allen rode his stead hard, almost as if to deliberately lose sight of his sister riding close behind him. Perhaps it would discourage her from following me if I lost her, he thought angrily. He didn't know exactly why he had agreed, albeit against his will, to let her come along with him. She would only get in the way or alter his true intentions to mend the situations.

"Are you still behind me?" Allen hollered over his shoulder, thinking to himself what a ridiculous question it must have seemed. 

"What do you care, Allen?" Celena yelled from behind, kicking her horse to push it faster. "It's not like you're trying to lose me. Right, brother?" Sarcasm dripped from her very words, her horse panting as it began to pass the knight's beast. She managed to grin at his gawking face while she took the lead.

"What do you think you're doing?" If ever the knight felt anger towards his sister, it certainly hasn't shown until that moment. He growled, his gloved hands painfully tightening on the reigns of his horse, hearing the gleeful laughter coming from his disobedient sister in front of him. "Slow down and stay behind me. Celena! I won't say it again!"

More laughter came from the girl. She looked over her shoulder and shot him a defiant glance with a smile. "Don't worry, brother. I know the way." She leaned in low to her horse and tightened her grasp on the reigns as she let out a cry, coaxing the creature to quicken his pace. Allen was left chasing after her, cursing under his breath for her stubbornness. His horse was already getting tired, being older than Celena's steed Mystic. Eventually, Allen lost sight of his sister, the darkness of the forest not aiding him at all nor the slowing trot of his horse.

"Damn it to the abyss!" Allen cursed, his horse stopping from fatigue altogether. He looked down at the animal menacingly, "Muri had to give me the old one!" The horse, as if understanding, snorted in disapproval and bucked the knight off of his back. The kick sent Allen flying through the air, quickly being stopped by a puddle of rain water. The less-than-pleasing terrain managed to soften Allen's landing but almost instantly seeped his noble clothes in thick layers of mud. Face down in the muck, his hair weighed down with it, he slowly stood up. He groaned when he examined himself, a sour look shot towards his animal companion as he shook off the excess mud. "No carrots for a week." He growled.

*********************

"Majesty," said Jadik, his voice echoing throughout the King's private audience chamber, "I understand your sympathy for your growing country. I also understand how important land is to a prosperous country such as this to expand. To irrationally declare a threat of war to allies is unheard of! Especially when Fanelia is peaceful and has done nothing to threaten the people of Asturia."

"War will not be declared." said Aston stoically, "Instead, another battle will take place. A simple act of tradition, nothing more. It's been done for thousands of years in place of all the dreadfully boring negotiations. A duel." 

Van and Jadik sat on the floor in front of a few small steps leading up to where King Aston slouched in a wooden throne cushioned in velvet. The three Fanelian samurai stood behind the young king and his advisor, their swords respectfully in full view.

Van glared at the king. "And if we do not accept?" All of the Fanelians were confused by far. Why in the world would such a large kingdom like Asturia want such specific and unusual land?

A deep, throaty laughter came from the Asturian king, making his full round belly bounce. "Then we seize the land since it has no real claim."

"That land," began the young king, "Is sacred land to Fanelia. It is the breeding ground for the land dragons that protect our country! Without that land, the race of dragons as we know it would diminish into nothing!"

"Such a pity." Aston said stoically. "Dragons are of no importance to Asturia. But as I said, the duel can be fought and whoever wins will have the claim on the land."

"This is foolish!" Roared Van, "Do you not understand anything I say? I cannot agree to this."

Aston sat, a hand to his face as he pondered ideas coming to his head. His eyes were closed and made a thoughtful expression on his usually smug features. "That could be a problem, young Van. No duel can take place unless it is agreed to by your party. That being the case, I will be forced to move in my troops to your 'sacred' land and begin construction for a new fort village. Our peace treaty will be terminated."

Van sat, his face beaded with sweat as he stared vainly at the ground, searching for an answer. He was bewildered, unable to comprehend what was happening. He finally shook his head reluctantly, "I . . . cannot fight."

"I will fight for his majesty!" said Denevive robustly.


	6. Fated Meeting?

Chapter 6

The room was silent, Denevive's strong voice still reverberating off the stone walls of the chamber. Jadik stood from his chair and reeled on Denevive, "I told you to be quiet, boy! Leave this room immediately."

"Jadik," said Van softly, "That's not necessary." But Jadik insisted and out Denevive went to wait with Princess Eries. He could hear the king chuckling as he left the room saying almost cheerfully, "Don't be so hard on the young lad..." Yeah, he thought, I was only doing what I thought was right. Denevive sighed, passed Eries in the hall and headed outside for some fresh night air. He stood next to the steps leading into the hall, blue moonlight showering the back gardens of the palace. He looked out and around the whimsical place. Everything was darkened by the night but tinged with blue shimmering light from the Mystic Moon hanging above them. There were long and neat lines of rose bushes, small fountains and trees dotted in between the rows. A wall surrounded the area and there was a large wrought iron gate near the very back. From some reason he looked towards it just as it was opened, creaking as the guard on duty pulled it open to let in a small figure pulling a horse behind them.

Denevive found that in the midst of his curiosity, he had moved closer towards the gate and was among the bushes, trees, and flower beds of the garden. The figure, he saw now was more slender than what he had thought, was moving down the narrow cobblestone path through the garden. The horse's hooves clacked loudly on the stone in a melodic rhythm. Denevive couldn't think of anything to do besides hide so he ducked behind some bushes. He felt so silly and he didn't know why he was hiding. Why would he want himself to be seen by this mysterious person? Too late now, he thought. He suddenly felt a childlike excitement from the whole situation, almost a giddy feeling as the person passed by his hiding place. Only a few feet away, Denevive heard the hoof beats stop.

"Who's there?" asked a feminine voice. He was caught and this fact curiously made his heart beat wilder. Hesitantly, he stood from his hiding place and his eyes met the most beautiful young lady Denevive had ever seen. Wide sapphire blue eyes glimmered as they focused on him, a delicate heart-shaped face of fair skin framed with shoulder-length wavy hair of a pale blonde color. Modest pink lips parted in an amused grin when she saw Denevive reveal himself. It took him a moment to realize the idiotic grin he had on his face, stuttering for the right words to break the silence.

"Uh, I beg your forgiveness, my lady," He fumbled, unable to release the gaze of those captivating eyes, "I am Denevive of . . . well, that is . . . just Denevive."

The grin on the young ladies face broke into a wide smile as she tried to contain her laughter. She nodded, her delicate brow knitting in sympathy for his embarrassment. "Denevive, is it? And why, pray tell, were you crawling around in the royal gardens?"

"Rats!" Denevive said before he could think of another excuse.

"Rats?"

"Oh, yes, my lady. Huge, . . . huge, rats." He took in a breath, puffing out his chest to look brave, "Yep, almost got into that palace. Couldn't get past me though. Chased it right into these bushes. Scared it right, I did." By then, the girl was almost rolling on the ground, laughing so hard her belly began to hurt.

"That's the silliest excuse I've heard yet!" 

Denevive scratched his head, smiling awkwardly at her amusement. Did he honestly think she would believe him.

"Lady, did you come with a horse? Perhaps I could fetch someone to tend to it."

"No," she said after her laughter dissipated, "Mystic is quite happy right next to the apple tree there." She cocked her head, noticing how he was staring at her. No, not staring. He was gazing at her, almost dreamy-eyed. She smiled delicately. "Would you like to come out from among the bushes, good sir?"

Denevive snapped back into reality for a brief moment, looking about himself. "Yes, I do believe that to be a good idea. Rats can gang up you if you're not careful, after all." He stumbled over and through the brush, catching himself before tripping on roots. "My I have the pleasure of knowing my lady's name?" 

"Celena." she said, "I don't believe I've seen you around the palace before. What brings you here?"

Denevive didn't know how much Jadik didn't want said about their stay. He figured just about anything would get the old coot yelling at him so he decided to keep a low profile. "Duty." He answered after a moment.

"Ah, so you're a soldier of Asturia."

"I am a soldier, yes." He took a more relaxed stance now, resting his left hand on the hilt of his sword as he contemplated Celena's unusual beauty.

Celena was still amused by this young soldier. He was only a few inches taller that she, with long dark hair. She took a moment to study his face and couldn't help the fact that she found him extraordinarily handsome. Sharp features softened in all the right places. He had violet eyes. What an unusual color, Celena thought. Long lashes with his almond-shaped eyes, thin lips parted in a half-smile . . . her heart fluttered. Can a heart do that?, She asked herself. It was such a strange feeling for her.

They continued some small talk, walking slowly through the gardens not too far from the palace. She only learned a few things about him. He didn't seem to want to speak very much about his past. Their conversation mostly consisted of swordplay which had surprised Denevive when he discovered her interest in the art. After a few more moments, farewells were exchanged before Denevive returned back inside the palace. Celena was left outside, a lopsided smile on her face as she moseyed back to her steed. Mystic was munching merrily on fallen apples and ripe green grass, not noticing Celena slump against the tree. She sighed, looking up at the stars. "What a beautiful night..."

"There you are!" announced her brother from behind. Celena scrambled onto her feet as he tied his horse to the same tree.

"Allen! I," she made a face at his appearance, "What happened to you?" His clothes, as far as she could tell, were stained and caked with blotches of mud. His hair was wet and dirty, some stringy strands of it clinging to his dirt-smeared face.

Allen snorted in disgust and marched up to his sister, clearly in foul temperament. Thrown from my own horse like a fool, that's what," he retorted, "while chasing a disobedient sibling."

"Humph! Disobedient? I was confident." She grinned and strode up to him with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Besides, I was sure my big strong brother could take care of himself." She giggled and pinched his cheek.

Allen scowled and brushed her hand aside. His eyes were narrowed and cross. "Celena, I did not allow you to come along for this. I haven't the time nor the patience for 

it." 

After having pinched his cheek, her fingers were soiled in mud which she scowled at and quickly wiped off on his sleeve. She still smiled at him. "Ah, yes. Patience. What a 

dreadful thing sometimes. Patience. . . I don't think I have patience either." Certainly no patience to see Denevive again, she thought.

"I'm serious," he said angrily, then paused, as if suddenly realizing how odd she was acting. "Celena, did something...happen? You look flushed."

"Flushed? Me?" She looked herself over, "Where? Where am I flushed? Have I ever been flushed? Is flushed a bad thing? Oh, after tonight . . .," Her speech slowed 

with the thought, "No, I wouldn't speculate the flushed is bad." She sighed.

Allen stared at his sister in poorly hidden concern, then shook his head, clearing it from his mind. "I don't have time for this," he told himself deftly, heading for the castle. "I don't have time--I need to at least make myself presentable." He glanced down at his attire in dismay. "Damn that beast! As if I need more of the King's disapproval....."

She watched her brother go, an absent look on her face. She waved lazily towards him, "Oh, yeah. Good luck, brother." She smiled awkwardly, "I'll be . . . around. Hope the King doesn't kick you out of the country. 'Night..."

The Heaven Knight cast a final exasperated look over his shoulder, started to respond, then thought better. Still shaking his head, he disappeared from sight.


	7. 

Chapter 7

Humiliated beyond a doubt, Allen Schezar strode through the palace discreetly enough not to be noticed by any servants. After a brief explanation to Princess Millerna, she agreed to help him find suitable attire for the meeting he was already late to. Having been dressed and washed down, especially his hair which was caked with mud, he finally made his way to the King's Study. The guard at the door let him in, giving him a look that meant he might be in for it. 

"Sir Allen Schezar, your majesty." Introduced the guard before quickly leaving and closing the door behind the Knight. 

Aston glared at Allen dully. "Ah, Allen. You have a knack for being fashionably late.

Allen cleared his throat, his features stoic as he sat down in a vacant chair next to Van. "Forgive me, your majesty. My horse was having . . . trouble."

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again," Aston dismissed rapidly before continuing on with the discussion. Jadik was mostly taking up conversation with the king, discussing terms of agreement and such.

"What have I missed?" whispered Allen to Van.

"He wants Fanelian territory." answered the young king simply.

The knight shot him a glare. "Besides that." he said.

"The territory he wants is Dragon breeding grounds, sacred to my country. Without it, the dragons that protect the land would have no suitable place to breed and thus the population of the creatures would soon die out." Van looked towards him, expecting a word of acknowledgment but found he was listening intently. He continued, "I - can only guess that he wants control of the dragons for himself but for what purpose, I do not know."

Allen considered these words carefully. "I believe he is bloodthirsty and wants another war. He has certainly changed since his illness, as Millerna was telling me earlier."

"You were with Millerna? Is that why you're late?" Van hissed, his eyes showing annoyance.

"No." Allen said grimly, "My horse decided to throw me off his back on the way here. I landed," his eyes narrowed in embarrassment, "in a fresh mud puddle. I certainly could not attend this meeting in such a condition."

"I see. Well, at least your here now. It doesn't seem you have much of a choice about this duel business Aston is discussing with Jadik right now."

"Yes, it was decided thanks to my dear sister." He said sarcastically. "I doubt your people would let you fight though. Aston wanted the best swordsman from both countries to duel."

"Flattery will get you no where, Sir Allen." Van said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not the one to fight in the duel. Denevive is going in my place. I didn't agree to it. He has his good side but he's entirely too impulsive."

"Sounds like someone I used to know. Well, if it's a duel he wants, he'll get one. No one will be killed. I only assume it's first blood shed. A cut won't hurt me, Van."

Van nodded. "Does Aston know who you're siding with?"

"I believe he's too wrapped up in his own scheme to realize my intentions. Don't worry."

Van sighed and let himself take in the rest of the boring meeting. He could count on Allen. This he was certain of.

********************

How long have I been waiting out here, Celena asked herself. She had wandered to the small garden stream with the ivy covered white bridge mounted over the flowing water. She sat on the bank, near a bed of petunias, staring into the reflecting water as the Mystic Moon hung high in the sky. The light was beautiful to say the least and her heart felt like it was flying through the wisps of clouds in the night sky.

She sighed. "What a glorious night." she whispered, humming to herself a song she had not heard since she was a child. So enraptured was she with the recent events that she did not hear the soft footsteps coming up behind her, muffled by the thick grass.

"I remember that song." said Allen softly.

Celena gasped, spinning quickly to see it was just her brother. She let out a breath of relief. "Allen, you scared me." She smiled, patting the ground beside her. Her brother was hesitant but soon relented and sat down beside her. "Mother used to sing that song before I went to sleep."

"She sang it to me before you were born." Allen pouted uncharacteristically but all in good fun. He smiled at Celena, nudging her a bit with his shoulder. "So what's all this dazed behavior about?"

She smiled and looked down at the deep purple flower she held in her hand. It was the same color as Denevive's eyes. "I've just met a wonderful man."

"Well, you didn't just meet me. I'm your brother. You've known me for a while now, I believe." He chuckled softly when he saw the look of annoyance come from his sister. Finally, it was his turn to have a little fun. 

"You know what I mean." She said simply.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Who is he? So I can tell him to keep his filthy hands off of you." Allen smiled when she glared at him again.

"I'll have you know he's a respectable soldier. And," she paused, smiling to herself, "I think he likes me."

Allen wasn't sure about this. A soldier? Not for his sister. Then again, he wouldn't admit that he thinks no man is good enough for Celena. "So all I'll need is my sword and a shovel . . ."

"Stop it, Allen!" Celena protested firmly, "Why can't you be happy that I'm in love?"

"Because I think you're getting ahead of yourself with this matter, Celena." He answered.

Celena felt her cheeks begin to warm in anger, standing quickly and throwing the blossoms that were in her hand to the ground. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Allen stood as well, towering over her with his greater height. "I mean that you don't know what being in love is and that I think you should calm yourself before making any irrational decisions. Now, it's late and I would like to go home. Come along then."

Celena could not help but gawk at her brother's retort. Her hands firmly placed upon her hips, she glared at him. "Irrational decisions!?" She poked him in the ribs a good few times as she spoke, "And just who do you think you are deciding for me? Hmm?"

"Your brother, last time I checked." Allen tried to capture her hands to prevent the annoying behavior and missed. "And someone with a great deal of experience in the matter."

"Since when have you ever been in love?" She demanded with petulance.

Allen recoiled slightly, and set his hands on his hips. "That's a story for another time," he told her firmly, not wanting to get into such delicate matters. Especially when she was in so stubborn a mood. Though from prior discussions she had already learned the truth about that particular love affair, he did not want to reveal such things out the open and in the palace gardens, no less. "Now come along--we're going home."

"Sir Allen!" called someone from near the palace.

Allen turned back, frowning at the interruption. "Yes?"

Celena turned to see who called and her face softened. "Denevive!" She sighed.

Denevive approached the siblings slowly, glancing towards Celena with bright eyes before turning his gaze toward the famed knight of Asturia. "Sir Allen Schezar." He bowed.

Allen nodded acknowledgment, glancing between the knight and his sister. That bright look in both their eyes..... He frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know your name in which to greet you, sir," Allen said, not bothering to mask the wary tone in his voice.

"I am Denevive of Fanelia, Sir Allen." He looked at Allen, honor shining in his eyes. "I'm so pleased to finally meet another great swordsman on Gaea. There are few of us, you know."

Celena just stared in awe of the man's presence, her eyes blinking slowly with an occasional sigh.

Allen almost took a step back out of shock. "Denevive?" he repeated, and caught his wits a moment later. Of all the men for his sister.... Allen straightened, setting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I thank you for your kinds words. And I look forward to witnessing Fanelia's finest." He squeezed Celena's shoulder briefly to make sure she heard his words. "When we duel."

"What?" She asked suddenly, snapping her gaze back to her brother.

"Yes, dear Celena. I'm afraid it's true." said Denevive slowly. He looked at Allen and then Celena again before asking the knight. "Uh, pray tell, how do you know this young lady?"

Allen suppressed the urge to laugh at loud. "Oh, I thought she would have introduced herself to you fully," he said lightly. "This charming young lady is Celena Schezar, my sister."

Denevive gulped and looked visibly nervous. "Y-your . . . sister?"

"Yes, that's right." Allen cocked his head to the side curiously. He might have been being cruel, but Celena deserved to be taught a lesson--especially when love was involved, or whatever she thought it was. "I thought she would have told you. We're quite close, after all. Now, is there something else you needed, Sir Denevive? We were just on our way home, you see."

"N-N-No, I - don't need anything . . . I mean, um . . . well," he stammered ungratefully before quickly bowing to hide his humiliation. "May I escort the Lady Schezar to her home?"

Celena was baffled and growing angrier at her brother. Perhaps she had been too caught up in the moment to tell Denevive her last name when she met him. No matter now, what's done is done and all she did was glare at her brother menacingly.

"Your offer is received with great appreciation, but I'm afraid that duty has been reserved for her brother," Allen replied smoothly. He nodded his head again. "It was good to meet you, Sir Denevive. I look toward our match with great anticipation." He turned to leave, tugging gently on Celena's arm. "Come along, Celena." 

"But - Denevive . . .," She pouted softly as she was pulled gently by her brother.

Denevive stood, watching Celena and Allen leave. He watched the girl go with longing in his eyes. 

"Another time, milady." He said just loud enough for her to hear him.

Allen glanced back, only once--the brief display of warning in his sapphire eyes was more than enough to show his displeasure. He then walked on, guiding his sister with a firm arm.

Celena obediently followed Allen back to where their horses grazed before tearing her arm from his grip and scowling at him. "How dare you! Brother or not, how could you do that?!"

"I was only teaching you a lesson," Allen said stoically, preparing their horses for the ride back to the manor. "So, you claim to love the man, do you? I just proved that you know absolutely nothing of him." He caught her eye seriously. "And he nothing of you. That's not love, Celena. It's simple infatuation."

She rallied her horse quickly, mounting with practiced ease. "You know all about infatuation, don't you, brother?" She asked tartly, "What would you call the relations between yourself and Marlene?"

"That is another matter," he replied quickly, mounting. "And not up for discussion. You know well enough what became of it, don't you?" He realized suddenly that his voice was filled with bitterness, and he shook himself, scowling. "We'll continue this once we're home." He spurred his horse one, towards the exit of the gardens.

Celena quickly followed, determined to get back at him. Her horse whinnied as she was spurred and Mystic soon galloped after the Knight's horse. Her horse being much younger and energetic, it quickly caught up with Allen. "Why don't we finish this now?" She yelled over the hoofbeats of their horses.

Allen snorted, unheard over the pounding hoofbeats. He didn't respond--it wouldn't do either of them good to shout at each other back and forth. Better to make the ride, giving both a chance to calm their thoughts. 

Celena grinned, almost in an evil fashion, taking her horse close to his. Quickly, she grabbed the reigns of his horse and pulled back hard as she did the same with her own steed. Both horses neighed in protest to the abrupt stop but they soon slowed their pace to a walk.

Allen cursed, jerking the reins out of her hands. "Celena," he snapped, genuinely angry now. "There will be no discussion if you cannot control yourself. I'll not have you putting these horses, or us, in danger in such a manner."

"Danger? I only slowed them down!" She protested.

"You forget my horse's age; she's not quite so agile." He patted the beast's neck to soothe it's surprise and annoyance. "Now, if you don't prove to me that you're in a proper state of mind to discuss this, I'll be perfectly happy to end it now. Is that clear?"

"No!" She said, "No, it's not clear! Why are you so glad to sway my interests!? Why is it that you don't think ANY man is suitable for your perfect porcelain doll sister?!" 

"I never said that," Allen retorted defensively. "But Celena, think of what you've stumbled into: a Fanelian General, against whom your brother is to do battle! You barely know the man and claim to love him. How can I be supportive of that?"

"What does it matter?" She asked in innocence, "You side with Fanelia no matter what. So Denevive will win." She glared at her brother with furrowed brows, "I hope he beats you good, I do!"

Allen scoffed. "Well, fine then. I'll not lend you my shoulder to cry upon when he returns with his king to Fanelia," he said hotly. 

"Who said I would not go with him?" She retorted.

Allen jerked his horse to a stop, and snatched her reins from her that he might delay her as well. He met her eyes directly. "Celena. When did you meet Denevive?"

"Just tonight." She said without skipping a beat.

"And what, precisely, do you know of him?" he questioned further.

"That he is a soldier of Fanelia. A royal samurai of the country and that he's the most wonderful man I've met thus far!" She raised her voice in her frustration. Blasted questioning! She felt as if she were under arrest.

Allen laughed without humor. "Is that so? And I suppose you shared all of five words to discover this much."

Celena scowled visibly. "Yes, before you came and probably scared him away, you pompous rear of a donkey!"

"Such language from a lady!" Allen declared, starting his horse once more. He kept her reins held tightly to prevent her from speeding ahead of him. "Surprising that he finds you attractive at all, with such disrespectful manners. He must not know you as well as I do."

"I hope your horse throws you again!" She stuck out her tongue at him and blew raspberries.

"And there, again, another excellent point in my favor." He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"May your children grow monkey hair and your wife turn into a frog!"

This time Allen couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Perhaps they will," he mocked, "but I'll still be your brother." He sobered abruptly, his smile turning fond. "Celena, I'm not doing this to be cruel to you--and I don't care whether or not you believe me! But it's for your own good that someone at least attempt to teach you common sense."

"Common sense?" She asked innocently, "What's that?"

Allen smiled. "When I've gained a bit of my own, I'll enlighten you. Now." He gathered his breath. "About this Denevive fellow. He may very well be the most wonderful man ever to walk our planet, but still you cannot rush into things like this."

"Yes, - I - I suppose you're right, brother." She said after a moment, relenting. Still, the look on Denevive's face when she left lingered in her mind - his sparkling violet eyes, sharp nose, overall handsome face. She didn't notice herself sighing wistfully.

Allen himself released a quiet sigh, shaking his head slightly. If she fancied herself in love....no words of his would tell her otherwise. "Celena, I understand too well what you're feeling. I would only hope that I could save you a bit of the pain that comes with it...." He cast his gaze forward once more. "I'm only asking that you try to keep your wits about you, all right?"

"All right, Allen. If you wish." She looked at him carefully as they cantered through the forest. "You're not worried about the duel, are you?"

"The duel? No, not really." Allen was, after all, quite confident in his skills, and could force his loss just as easily as his victory. The trick would be to make it look feasible without injuring himself... "Though I've not seen Denevive fight, as long as he is no stronger than his king, I'll fare well enough."


	8. 

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Much preparation was made for the match that was to take place. The Stadium in Palas was cleaned for the crowd, the arena groomed for the duelists. Allen trained and practiced for the next two days. Though he was confident in his skill, it never hurt to prepare for such an important event. Even if he were planning to lose. Denevive wasn't the wiser. He trained vigorously, thinking there was no stopping him from victory. For him his kingdom always came first.

Soon, the day came for the duel. People crowded into the stands to sit as the audience, waiting with great anticipation that match about to take place. It was to be Asturia's infamous Knight Caeli against a high ranking Fanelian Samurai! Everyone could hardly contain their excitement.

Celena paced in the pits of the arena, the stone block chamber and hallways where warriors passed through to enter the arena. This was where her brother waited admittance into the ring. Her fingers were interwoven with each other and she couldn't keep herself from worrying, thinking something might go wrong. "What if he's better than you think, Allen?" She asked her brother. He stood there, much to Celena's annoyance, with the most calm and reserved expression on his face she had ever seen.

"Then I shall be pleasantly surprised," Allen replied, smiling faintly. "Celena, there's nothing to worry about. Am I not the most skilled knight in all of Gaea?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Celena stopped her pacing, going to him and fixing his collar on his plain white shirt and the tie on his purple sash about his waist. "Yes, of course you are. There's nothing to worry about, is there?" A fanfare blared outside and she jumped unexpectedly.

Allen smiled slightly, and patted her head. "Don't worry--everything is going to be just fine. Now go find yourself a proper seat." Allen kissed her cheek lightly and turned to leave the preparation area, striding out into the open arena, preparing himself for what lay ahead.

"Good luck!" She called after his retreating form and went off upstairs to the stands.

Denevive strode into the arena with an air of confidence, saluting the royalty seated in the balcony and the acknowledging his opponent. He looked at the man, reminding himself that this duel was to be taken seriously for his country.

Allen returned the gesture with a deep bow, honoring the man that would be his opponent. The fierce, clear gaze pleased him. Internally, he smiled--he was about to give the boy something to brag about for years to come. Perhaps it would do both of them a bit of good. "The best of luck to you, Sir Denevive," he murmured, saluting their ruler in the stands before taking up a stance to await the start.

King Aston did not rise when his voice rose above the crowd's to speak. "Gentlemen. I hope you have prepared well for this day. This day will ultimately change lives of many people - starting with yours. Now, the duel!" He grinned maliciously, "To the death!"

Celena, in the stands, snapped her gaze towards the King, the color draining from her face when the words sunk in. No . . . it couldn't be. Either her brother or her new found love were to die? The king was crazy, she finally decided. She looked down at the two men in the arena, hoping they were smart enough to think of an alternative.

Denevive turned his head to the ruler. "What!?"

Allen whirled about, shocked. He could not think to respond from shock. To...the death? Had the king lost his senses. "Your Majesty!" he shouted, knowing it was useless, that his words would not be heard. His gaze shifted back to Denevive, wide and confused. "I knew nothing of this," he swore to the boy.

"Nor did I!" shouted Denevive the uproar of the crowd, looking as confused as any of them. Gulping loudly, he took his sword and readied himself for battle. "Um - g-g-g-good luck to you, Sir Allen."

Both entrances the fighters used to enter the arena were gated and locked. Jadik, seated next to Van, protested loudly. Van as well gave protest to Aston's surprise decision. Aston stubbornly refused to listen and warned both fighters, "If anyone tries to defy the rules, you will be arrested."

Allen stared at Denevive, then back to his king, and scowled. "Of all the miserable..." It was then that his gaze landed on Celena, and he felt his skin grow pale. How could he continue this, facing the man upon which his own sister had fixed her affections? Were he to kill Denevive...to deprive his ancient friend Van of his country....betray his own sister and morals.... Allen shook his head, fiercely, disbelieving. "This can't be happening," he muttered, returning his focus again to his....opponent. "Denevive, I can not kill you."

"Nor can I kill you." responded the samurai truthfully, still holding his sword and hoping the king does not get angry that they have not begun the duel. "What should we do?" He looked around, desperately searching for an answer. Anywhere. He looked towards the crowd and there saw the maiden that had captured his heart. He could not possibly kill this man before him, the brother of the one he had adhered affection to.

Allen ground his teeth as he tried to think. There had to be a way out of this....some solution. He certainly couldn't take the boy's life--to win the duel in any way was inconceivable, for it would mean great suffering for Van, his comrade. But he was not himself yet ready to die for them, either. 

Denevive readied himself for the duel, posing his sword perfectly in the air and making the sun gleam off the polished metal. "Are you prepared to die?" Asked Denevive, unsure about this death business. He couldn't possibly kill the man in cold blood . . . but if it meant for the sake of his country that he must die, he could not do anything to change it. He grieved the fact that the sweet young lady he met a few days before would most likely never speak to him again.

Allen stared at him--he should have expected no less of a Fanelian soldier, one of Van's finest. He, too, took up a stance. "Denevive. I'm sorry, but I can't hold back against you." His insides twisted, and quietly he prayed, "May Celena forgive us both."

Denevive took a deep breath with those words, trying not to let his emotion show as he charged the knight. Blades met in mid-air, locking their swords. "Does that mean you would kill me for your country's petty wants?"

"No," Allen replied instantly, struggling against him. "But I cannot die here." He forced them apart and struck again, pushing his young opponent back. "Forgive me, Denevive. I have nothing but respect for you and your country. But I will not die here, today."

"If you think you are not fated to die here and now," seethed Denevive, panting as he was pushed back, "Then you're more arrogant that I had thought. You're country will claim victory this day if you kill me. What will become of Fanelia!?" He charged aggressively, putting all his strength into his sword.

Allen cringed, struggling to keep the blade from his throat. Denevive was more skilled than he had anticipated. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say. He twisted his wrist, flicking the boy's sword momentarily to the side and landing a heavy kick to his gut.

Denevive grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, falling onto the ground and holding his aching belly. He was down for but a moment and that would have been all Allen needed. He rolled out of the way and sprung up to his feet once more. "Damn you! You're no knight. A true knight would give his life for a worthy cause! Is this not a worthy cause?" He demanded, holding his sword as steady as he could.

"You have a lot to learn," Allen replied. He had made no move against the boy while he was down--at the least, he deserved that much of a fair fight. He lifted his voice. "If you believe your cause worthy, then speak through your steel! Defeat me, Denevive! Only then will you be justified." 

"Celena would never forgive me." He said, staying back. He now held his sword nervously as if unsure of what to do. He could feel his anger rising from the knight's words, however. He refuses to die for the sake of Fanelia . . . he refuses to die to stop another war before it starts. But with those thoughts in mind - he ground his teeth and snarled at the man before him. "You deserve to die if you would rather have war between our countries."

Allen grieved silently at his words, though his face remained unchanged. But no--there was still much for him to do. There would be another opportunity to stop this from becoming war...wouldn't there? With time, perhaps, the king could be persuaded.... Allen shook his head, realizing how selfish and cowardly he was behaving. Were it Van within that arena, he would have surrendered his throat without a second thought. Why could he not do the same for Van's country? "Enough," he snapped, striking suddenly. "Fight me, Denevive. If you would put the affection of a lady over your country, then we are both fools, and deserve to die as one!"

Denevive's eyes flared with anger, blocking Allen's sudden blow and take another cautious step backwards. "But - she's your sister!" He protested, countering another strike with his blade. That particular move ended up trimming some of Allen's hair, short strands of it being caught in the light breeze before falling to the ground. A few inches closer and Denevive could have taken the knights head off.

Allen's eyes widened a moment before a grin broke out on his face, despite their situation. He certainly was an amazing opponent. "My sister is young, sir knight, she'll yet heal from one lost love." He struck again, drawing a small cut across the boy's left forearm, more taunting than for intent of harm. "Now stop babbling, and fight! Show me that the Fanelian spirit is worth saving."

Denevive scowled at Allen. "I had once respected you. But I have since lost that respect. May the gods forgive both of us this day." He charged again, twirling into an attack rarely used by swordsmen those days. His hair flailed about him, his sword gleamed before it was stained slightly crimson. He gave Allen a cut identical to his own and stepped back once more.

"Much better." Still, Allen had no idea what he was to do. But it was better this way, that the boy should strike him down in hatred than in regret. Or...to strike him down at all... Allen continued the fight, if only to keep his mind from spinning. He would know, when the moment came, what his decision was. In the meantime, he not surrender unless Denevive showed no less than his best.

Celena had been watching all of this from the stands, seated near the railing. She had been horrified and shocked at the same time when the king announced the surprise rule. She saw the blood drawn from both men and at that moment, could not stand for it any longer. She looked around desperately for a weapon for herself. Gritting her teeth, she stood and ran down to the pits, finding a fine Fanelian sword on the weapons rack there. She looked at the gate, narrowing her eyes at the guard. There was no way she would be able to enter the arena through that way. She would have to jump from the stands. 

She grinned as she went back up, thinking how clever it was to steal a sword and not be caught by the guard there. Looking over the railing, she judged the height of the wall from the arena floor to where she stood. "Doesn't look more than ten feet. Here goes nothing..." Lifting her skirts, she prepared herself for an agile jump, springing from stands to the arena and landing gracefully. She smiled and quickly ran to the dueling men, giving Denevive a good kick to drive him backwards and letting herself get in between the two. "Fight me and let my brother live."

Denevive gave a small grunt when he was kicked. It wasn't as hard as Allen's blow to his gut but it still drove him back a good ways. "Fight you!? Have you gone mad?"

"Celena!" Allen exclaimed, shocked by her sudden entrance. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?" He snatched her arm and tried to pull her back. 

Regretfully, Celena forced herself to give Allen a good backwards kick to force him back as well. "I'm saving your life, you sod! Get back!"

Allen stumbled back, surprised. "Celena!" He glared at her. "Stand aside--this is not your fight."

"I'm afraid I cannot fight the person I'm not intended to fight. And certainly not a lady!" Protested the samurai.

"You got a problem fighting a lady?" She snarled, posing her sword and grinning menacingly. "I'll show you how lady like I can be in battle!" She attacked suddenly, being smaller and quicker than the samurai. Her stolen sword shined in the sun, crashing against the metal of Denevive's blade.

Allen should have known better, but there was no helping it. He shot forward, snatching his sister's arm once more and throwing her, in a rather ungraceful manner, to the arena floor. "That's quite enough," he fairly shouted, aware of the audience's heavy attention. "This is not one of our games, Celena. Stand back."

She yelped as she hit the floor, the warmth of anger quickly coming to her face as she glared at Allen. "Ungrateful bastard..." She muttered, bringing her sword tip to his rear and poking him one; nothing hard enough to draw blood. Just a little prick. She stood quickly.

Allen snorted indignantly at her constant interference. He quickly turned his attention to Denevive, however. "Forgive my sister for her impertinence," he muttered, attacking again. Hopefully Celena had enough sense not to interrupt so fiery an exchange. "We'll settle this ourselves."

"Of course..." He said evenly, blocking and countering the exchange. "You're sister is quite the fierce young lady, isn't she?" He asked without skipping a beat as he moved quickly to block another sudden attack made by the Schezar sister.

She forced Denevive back again, making her aligned with Allen, speaking to him as she passed, "I'll not have you die when you have things yet to do on this plane."

"She's been a handful, I'll admit," Allen smirked, pushing his sister back again. He cringed a bit at the thought of the bruises she would have later on. Ignoring her protests he continued to fight, his frustration making his attacks a bit wild, pummeling the young general.

"Oof!" Denevive grunted, his head spinning from the sudden blow to the head and for a moment he didn't know which way his sword was going.

"Oh, no you don't!" She declared, springing back into the middle of the melee and taking over for Allen once more, giving him a good kick again during her flurry of blows.

The young Fanelian was still dazed, not sure who he was fighting or which way his sword was going. He made a move, thrusting suddenly and felt resistance on his blade. He had got him! He got . . . her! He gasped when he saw the young woman before him. His sword was firmly planted in her midsection.

"Celena!" Allen immediately dropped his sword and raced forward. A solid kick to the startled Fanelia's gut felled him, and he turned quickly to his sister, catching her and lowering her carefully to the arena floor. Denevive's withdrawal had ripped the sword from her, and he pressed his hands firmly over the wound to staunch it. "Celena, you fool," he whispered, using the extra material of her dress to stop the blood. "You precious fool, what have you done?"

"It's all right. . ." she choked, blood welling up in her throat. A small stream of it trickled down the side of her mouth and she coughed at the abnormal feeling. She looked around, the sun so bright in her eyes she could hardly see her brother at all. "The - king . . . . wanted death . . . he got one."

Denevive staggered to his feet, still dazed from all of what had happened. He stumbled towards Allen and knelt by him, "I - I'm sorry . . . I couldn't . . . see her . . ."

"Don't you dare speak to me now," Allen hissed, his words choked and raw. "For God's sake, find a doctor." He returned his attention to Celena, bending forward to kiss her forehead as his hands remained clasped to her stomach. "Don't you dare give up on me now, little bird," he murmured thickly. "Not now, when I've only just found you..."

Denevive quickly went off to do what he was told, running to the locked gates and pleading with the guard to find a doctor.

"I'm sorry..." she cried, the tears blinding her along with the brightness, "I didn't want to see you die. You have to . . . " she was taken suddenly by a violent fit of coughing, blood spurting from deep within her throat and staining the dust with red speckles.

"Stop. Celena, don't speak," Allen pleaded, his hands trembling about her blood. "Please, just lie still. You'll be all right. No one....no one will die here today." He tried to smile, for her sake, to comfort her, but the expression died on his lips. "Please, just be strong until the doctor comes."

Celena felt herself slipping away, growing ever so tired. Her coughing stopped and she stared up at the sky, for once her eyes focusing on it before seeing the pained expression on her brother's face. "I'm tired, Allen..." she whispered, closing her eyes. She was soon limp on the ground.

Denevive soon came back, having sent the guard for a doctor. He stopped when he saw the young lady he had fallen for just two nights ago, bleeding by his own sword. He suddenly felt sick.

"Celena? Celena!" Allen shook her, almost violently, his face twisting into something strange and his gasping. "Celena, please! You..." He shuddered, touching her pale face, frightened by how cold if felt against his bloodied hands. "Celena, please, you can't....you can't leave like this....not..." A sob welled in his throat and was freed. "Not like this..."

Hearing Allen's sob, Denevive's eyes widened. "Is she - dead?" He gasped nervously.

Allen raised his head slowly, like a man suspended, and turned toward the boy. His hands were stained, his blond locks, too, his eyes a terrifying shade. "I'd kill you," he murmured distantly, "if I thought it might give her satisfaction to take with her."

"This was not my intention!" He protested, feeling grief for the loss of the young lady. His guilt was nearly overwhelming. "She just - jumped right in . . . she was too fast."

"Don't speak to me," the knight snapped, turning his gaze back to her sister. She was yet breathing....slow and shallow....but for how long? He removed his white silk shirt, twisting it about her slender waist to try and keep the blood from leaking. "Dear God," he prayed, tying it tightly to her. "If you would only save this young girl... I beg...." At last he lifted his head to the audience, searching out his king, injustice and sorrow in his eyes.

King Aston was not seated in his chair, yet there were many people staring down at something on the floor of the balcony. The doctor was there as well, helping someone, supposedly the king. It was the doctor that was supposed to help Celena before, apparently, the king needed assistance. Van looked to Allen, watching him with a worried gaze and unable to do anything to help him. Millerna was there as well, sobbing over her father's fallen form.

Denevive stared at the knight's back, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I didn't mean to kill her!" He insisted. "You must believe me!"

Allen didn't hear, too focused was the on the form of his fallen king. What in the world was going on? Had everyone gone mad? Realizing slowly that no one was coming to help his sister, Allen fixed the bandage once more and scooped her into his arms, trembling as they were. "Denevive," he said sharply, already starting out of the arena. "Come with me."

Denevive followed without question, sheathing his bloodied blade without cleaning it. "Where are we going?" He asked. He looked at Celena, gasping at how pale she looked.

"We need to find her water, and fresh bandages," he said without pausing. "I haven't given up on her yet." He glanced back only once, viewing the chaos in the royal box, somehow unable to feel any remorse for whatever was happening. "Go ahead of me--find whatever you can."

"Yes, of course." He said, leaving at once. The guards having long since opened the gates back up since the news of their king reached them. He quickly left, running to the nearest medicine room in the pits. He looked in all the jars and found a suitable amount of bandages. Near the end of the room was a bucket with a sponge next to a water pump. He pumped water in the bucket as quickly as he could and carried the items back to the main pits.

Allen laid his sister out on a wide bench, being careful of her injury. While Denevive was away he undid the crude bandage, surveying the damage. But without any knowledge of Millerna's medical arts, he had no idea where to begin. "Celena, hold on," he whispered, glancing up as Denevive returned.

The jostling about stirred her sleep and she opened her eyes - only to shut them in the agony she felt in her midsection. She ground her teeth, "It hurts . . ."

"Celena!" Allen bent over her, grateful that at least she was still somewhat conscious. "Celena, just lie still," he instructed, retrieving the materials from Denevive and giving her a sip of water. "Just be quiet a bit--we'll take care of you." His eyes met Denevive's briefly, gratefully, as he began to clean and bandage the wound properly.

"How is she?" asked Van, coming down the stairs that led up to the stands. He knelt next to Allen, looking up at Denevive briefly before turning his attention to the girl.

"She's alive," Allen replied, continuing his work. "But you know I know nothing of this sort of work." He ground his teeth in frustration. "But thank you for coming, Van. What is going on up there?"

"King Aston . . . was having an episode." explained Van quickly, "He's dead."

Allen's face twitched, and his heart skipped a beat, and then he went on without falter. "Dead," he repeated quietly. In a surge of bitterness he scowled, and muttered, "Perhaps the sight of my family's blood was too great a joy for his frail diseased heart."

"What was she thinking? Jumping into the arena like she did?" asked Van after a moment, confused as anyone.

"She...." Allen nearly choked on the words as he tightened the bandages further. "She did it for me," he whispered. At last he was finished, and sat back, releasing a deep sigh. He pressed a hand to his forehead without noticing the blood he spread. "Dear God...it was for me."

"For - you?" he asked, "She risked her life to save yours...I can understand why but - then again, I can't."

"I'll have a great many questions for her myself....once she is well..." Allen murmured, staring down at her pale, blood-soiled form. And suddenly he found himself on his feet, striding purposefully away from the scene. "Look after her a moment," he asked softly, preparing to be quite ill.

Van nodded, watching Allen leave. He looked towards the girl, her wondrous beauty marred by her own blood, her face soiled . . . he felt more remorse for her and yet at the same time felt a great amount of hope. Hope that she'll live. Fiery enough to risk her life to save her brother's is worthy of any great thing in the world.

Allen returned a few minutes later, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His cheeks were a sickly pale and his steps slow and trembling. He pulled a stool up beside the bench upon which his sister rested, and there kept vigil. There was nothing more he could do now, unless a doctor arrived...but with the chaos continuing above, that seemed unlikely. All he could do was bow his head in prayer.

Van looked to the knight, glancing towards Denevive who was now seated on the ground near them. Slowly, he lay a reassuring hand on Allen's slumped shoulder. "Don't worry," he said softly, "she's strong. Like her brother."

"Thank you." Allen touched his sister's cheek, cringing. "Van. What will I do if she dies?" he breathed. "What could I do?"

"Don't think such things," he said, taking a breath. He knew death was a very strong possibility but there was no need to say it out loud. "You must have hope for her - it's all you or any of us can do."

"Yes. Yes, you're right." Allen nodded, as if to assure himself. "Again, thank you. I'm so sorry for all of this, Van." He glanced briefly at Denevive. "For what I could have done. When did the world go mad again?"

"Allen . . .?" Celena choked softly, holding her wound. It was so much pain - she had never felt so much pain before. She panted in her agony, trying to calm herself and the pain, "Allen, I'm cold..."

Allen ruffled her hair faintly, trying to comfort her. "I know, Celena. Just lie still." He glanced about for something in which to warm her, but there were only bandages and leather pouches here. His gaze landed at last on Van's royal attire, and the thick cape he sported.

Van instantly knew what Allen was thinking and without question, removed his cape, handing it to the knight. "Not the world," he explained, "all it took was one man and his crown."

"It is a lesson to us all." He spread the cape over his sister, nodding to his friend gratefully. "Just hold on, Celena," Allen told her, stroking her hair and face. "It's going to be all right. Just rest."

"Allen," he whispered to the knight, "Maybe it would be best if we took her home . . . That way she'll at least be home if she . . . " he didn't feel right finishing that sentence.

Allen didn't reply for some time, just staring at his sister's anguished form. At last he nodded his head, once. "Yes, you're right." Again he gathered Celena into his arms, mindful of her pain. "But once we find a carriage, I'll have to ask you take her for me. There may yet be a doctor in the city I can call upon, and I know Palas better than either of you." He glanced at Denevive, his jaw working. "You are both welcomed in my home, if you would look after my Celena for me."

Both Van and Denevive nodded, ready to follow the knight. It didn't take long for them to find a carriage - Van had his waiting for him outside of the stadium. Finding a doctor took a little longer than any of them had hoped, Celena still bleeding profusely even with the bandages she had on her wound. Late afternoon came and by that time, Celena was back in her own bed, deathly ill with fever and pain. The doctor they had found did all he could to help the girl and told them the rest was up to the gods.

Celena was still conscious throughout everything, wishing desperately for sleep. She still clutched at her wound, moaning in pain and wishing to end it all - even if it meant her life.

Allen refused to leave her side as the evening melted into night, even to change his clothes or wash the blood from his hands, face, and hair. He was exhausted in every sense, drawing his only comfort from the steady presence of his ancient companion. He spoke words of encouragement to his sister amidst whispers, cleaned her tears and prayed for her. It was only a matter of time before they knew, one way or the other....

"Allen..." She said softly, her head aching terribly, "forgive me."

Allen applied another cool cloth to her forehead. "It's all right, Celena," he told her softly. "I forgive you. You'll make it up to me, once you've recovered."

She closed her eyes against the feel of the damp cloth on her forehead, hoping it will soothe her headache. "What if - what if I don't?"

"You will," he assured quickly. "You will. It will just take time." He smiled faintly as his heart shattered. "You were never one for patience, though, were you? Perhaps now you'll listen to me."

She coughed suddenly, not as violent as that afternoon but still worrisome. Swallowing, she moved her head to the side, wanting all the pain to just end. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, hating her next words, "Why didn't he just kill me?"

"Because he dared not rid the world of so charming a lady," Allen replied, his voice strangled. "Now be still, won't you? All this talking isn't good for you." 

"I'm tired of talking." She insisted, "I'm tired of - this pain. I want it to end!" She sobbed, "Make it stop. Just end my life! Please, I beg of you."

Allen closed his eyes briefly, struggling within himself. "No, Celena. You don't know what you're asking for."

"I do know." She said, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks, "It means that this pain will end. . . It hurts, brother."

"I know, but you have to be strong a while longer." He tried not to sound pleading. "Who will I torment if you leave me? Who will straighten my collar?" His voice lowered. "Who will I love, more deeply than myself or anyone?"

Celena cried still, reaching out her hand and searched for his to hold. "I don't want to leave you. But it doesn't look like I have much of a choice . . ."

Allen instantly took her hand and held it tight. "Please, don't speak. You'll need that strength." He kissed her palm delicately. "Just think of me, Celena. Stay with me."

"I don't feel very well, brother." She whispered, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said it was up to us," Allen told her, smiling ever so faintly. "'If she is strong,' he said. I believe you are strong enough."

"Funny," she laughed bitterly, "I don't feel very strong."

"Well, it's hard, when you're so tired," he conceded. "But with some rest, and some time, you'll be as good as new. Probably even better," he added, "because you've had some sense put into you."

"I almost won, had you not pummeled the boy . . ." She grinned weakly at him. 

"Yes, I think you might have." Allen still felt weak, on the verge of vomiting again, but he dared not escape her gaze let alone her presence. "But we'll discuss that later. You should try to sleep, and get your strength back."

"Allen?" whispered the frail girl.

"Yes?" he said instantly, his attention unfaltering.

"Will you - lay down with me?" she asked wearily, her features beginning to calm as she finally began to drift towards sleep.

Allen smiled, and without hesitation pulled himself onto the bed beside her, as they did when they were children. "Sleep, Celena," he whispered. "You'll be better soon enough."

She nodded slightly. "I love you, brother."

"I love you, too, Celena." He kissed her cheek. "Now, sleep." 

She was fast asleep before he even finished his words.


	9. 

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Everyone kept vigil by Celena's bedside as the morning rolled in unwarranted. Denevive was there, seated by the foot of her bed. Jadik sat near the young samurai while Van leaned against the wall opposite the window, his arms folded and head bowed as he began to doze off in the early morning light. His two other samurai were there as well, sitting on the floor as there were no chairs left for them to sit. Mallie, their cook, stood by the door next to Misshel. The curly red-head stood with his head bowed, suppressing sobs while the plump little woman next to him wiped tears away with a corner of her apron. Finally there was Allen . . . he was seated next to his sister, his head bowed in vain prayers, his long hair falling over his face and hiding his tears. All they could do was watch - and wait.

The pale girl, once spirited and full of life, now lay feverish among damp sheets, unconscious and trembling. Her hands lay across her abdomen, her hair disheveled about her head in a silvery crown. No one in the room wanted to admit that she was dying.

"She won't survive another day like this." whispered Jadik, mostly speaking to himself but his voice was heard by everyone.

"What was that?" Denevive asked weakly, "Jadik you must at least have hope."

"I have hope." Answered the Advisor quickly, "But I'm realistic as well."

Allen could not help but interrupt the rude whispering. "Keep your realities to yourself then. I'll not have you speak of such things here." His voice cracked and he cringed at how the words sounded but he just couldn't bear to hear such things - not his sister. He had just found her and here the gods were to take her away from him again. It simply wasn't fair.

"He's right though." Van said quietly, lifting his head and straightening from the uncomfortable position against the wall.

"How dare you!" Allen stood, turning on the young king with a look of fury and grief in his reddened eyes. "You speak of it as if he were commenting on the weather! My sister is dying, Van, and there's nothing anyone can do to save her! At least have some respect for what she did for your country." The distraught knight hadn't meant to raise his voice. It simply came naturally, reflecting his feelings on their commentary. His hands covered his face, weak from lack of sleep and finding his knees almost buckling. He stumbled back to his chair and there bowed his head again.

Denevive, in defense for his king being verbally attacked, no matter who it was and what the situation was, stood and warned Allen, "Watch your words to my liege, Sir Allen. He is still king!" It seems that the recent events have riled everyone up to an edge. Denevive most of all, feeling a guilt that was deeper than he had ever felt. After all, it was his blade that bit through the young lady's flesh and most likely sent her to an early death.

Allen lifted his head slowly, somewhat aghast. "I know very well who I speak to," he muttered, too weak at the moment to raise his voice a second time. "You'll watch your own tongue, while in this house and in my presence, Sir Denevive."

The samurai sputtered ungracefully at those words, standing his ground and a snarl coming to his face. "He is my king and it is my duty to protect him no matter what the cost. This house and your presence do not have the priority that the royalty I serve does!" He could feel sweat gathering in his palms as he held his fist clenched at his sides, keeping them restrained from doing something he'd regret and ignoring Van's protests that this bickering was not necessary.

Allen could have laugh--could have, were his throat not already so twisted. "Your duty? Think whatever you like." He leaned back in his chair, regarded the knight with a cold eye. "I know your king better than you do, young man. More importantly, you of all people have no right to speak against me at this time. You should be grateful that I'm not as vengeful as your king once was."

"N-now see here, Allen!" stammered the samurai, stepping past Jadik as the advisor scolded him for this meaningless quarrel but Denevive paying him no heed. "You insult me as well as my ruler with your words..."

"No, he doesn't..." Van tried but was cut off.

"...and I demand that you apologize for your rudeness - lest - lest your honor be on the line and questioned!"

"My honor questioned?" Allen's tone dropped to something low and threatening, and his eyes seemed to spark in the relatively dim lighting in the room. "I wasn't the one who struck down a sixteen-year-old girl, Denevive."

This made Denevive gasp with a near look of horror on his face as he remembered the day prior - blind fighting and catching the girl firm on his blade. "You know as well as any in this room that it was not my intention!" he raised his voice.

Allen pushed out of his chair once more. "I don't care what your intention was!" he fairly shouted, trembling. "My sister lies dying--and you accuse me of having no honor! How dare you. How dare you even step foot within this place!"

Denevive took a angered step closer to the knight, fists still tight by his sides. "She would have died bleeding if I had not fetched and done everything you've asked of me! You would have let her die among the dust as you wept!"

"She will still die!" Allen raged. It took every bit of his willpower not to strangle the boy where he stood. "Damn you--do you think that will make me hate you less? It will not change the fact that it was your sword that made her bleed!"

"So you hate me do you?" he countered, shoving the knight backwards in his rising anger. "Perhaps you should consider it was the brat's fault for getting into the middle of it! You should have kept her on a tighter leash as the pet that she is to you!"

Allen struck him--there was no thought necessary in the action as he fist flew to meet the boy's jaw. It connected firmly, as he'd hoped, though he gained very little satisfaction from it. 

Denevive did not notice the amount of shocked gasps erupting from everyone in the room, all watching them fight with horrified expressions. He didn't hear Van or Jadik as they yelled at them, trying to get them to come to their senses as Denevive reeled from the blow. He staggered backwards for a moment, seething and returned the punch without question.

Allen took the blow--didn't try to defend, didn't even seem to feel what must have been a painful attack. He was too enraged and distraught to consider blocking. Forgoing all matters of gentlemanly combat he simply dragged the boy forward, wrapped his hands about his throat in a crushing grip. If he couldn't make him bleed as his sister had, at least he could feel his flesh grow cold.

Strangled gasps escaped Denevive's lips, clawing at the choking hold Allen had around his neck. Van finally decided that yelling by itself was not enough to calm them and he went in-between them, physically trying to force them apart. He was able to get Allen to release the startled, choking samurai; Denevive falling to the ground, gasping for breath. "Enough of this foolishness!" cried the Fanelian king. Jadik was promptly next to the boy-king, casting glares at both knights.

"This is no way for knights to behave!" scolded the older man, "We're in a time of great need and you two bicker and fight like children! You're countries are shamed by your behavior, to act with such poor manner in the presence of the ill! Have you nothing to say for yourselves?"

"Damned be the country I shame!" Allen shouted, not so easily soothed. "For it was the cause of this from the beginning! And damn you all for thinking me foolish, when my sister...." He trailed off, choking, his posture slumping weakly. "When my sister lies dying...."

Denevive regained his composure and stood unsteadily on his feet, pain lingering in his neck. Van stood there silent as well, watching the grieving knight sadly but it was Jadik who stepped up to him, a slight smile of hope etched on his features and said, "There might still be a chance to save your sister, honorable Knight of Heaven."

"Please, trouble me no longer." Allen sank back, finding his balance only when he was seated once more, and even then he was shuddering. He hid his face beneath a gloved hand. "All of you, please leave me be."

Slowly, footsteps were heard leaving the room and the knight to grieve in silence and solitude. Jadik, however, remained standing quietly by the young man and regarding him with a wisdom seldom seen around Gaea in that day. "Young lad, you must heed my words," said the advisor quietly, "There is no time to waste. There is a way to save the girl but you must have faith."

Allen looked to him, his eyes dull but glinting with perhaps a bit of hope. "How?" he asked, somewhat strangled. "How?"

"Faith." He answered, taking the boy by the shoulders and looking down at him with a fatherly expression, "But we must act hastily. She won't survive the day like this. We must travel to Fanelia."

"To...Fanelia?" he repeated, bewildered. "Why? What are you talking about?" He thought briefly, with a flash of regret, that if his sister was to die, he would have wanted her to stay here, in the home she knew....

"The breeding grounds. There is a mystery about them that will help the girl. But there's no time to explain." He glanced down at the pale-stricken maiden, a sad look in his eyes. "She's worthy enough to receive the gift - if she would save her own brother from death so readily."

Allen followed his gaze, his shoulders dropping. If there was even a hope.... "Yes. Yes, if there is hope...I'll do it." He pushed slowly to his feet. "What's to be done?"

"First and foremost, we must reach the sacred ground before nightfall lest she not have the chance to live. Quickly, we must arrange for a ship in Palas..."

"It will be done," he assured immediately. "If you would perhaps...watch her a moment for me...." He looked to the old man, his eyes pleading.

"Aye, lad" Jadik nodded, "Hurry along. Don't take anymore time than you have to."

"Thank you. I am in your debt." Allen bowed stiffly, then hurried out the door to complete his task.

After preparations were made and the crew of the Crusade hastily gathered, the ship was boarded by the Fanelians first. Allen, having carried Celena on board, lay her down in his quarters on the ship. Everyone endured the flight to the mountain country of Fanelia warily, all carrying the knowledge that the Crusade had not been flown in two years since the Great War. That and only have the crew could be found and gathered in such short notice, Gaddes only have vague ideas where the men were stationed or staying but was pleased when they readily complied to help their old commander. As the sun began to set on the horizon, Fanelia drawing nearer, Van approached Allen with a cautious look in his eyes. 

"So - explain to me again what we're doing?" 

"I have only a vague notion myself," Allen admitted, leaning against the window with his arms crossed. Gaddes had convinced him to take a moment away from Celena to gather his thoughts. "Your man Jadik is behind it all."

Van subconsciously mirrored the knights movements, gazing intently at Allen's face and not sure what he was searching for. "I have to admit that he's somewhat of a mystery. Older than anyone else I've known and served Fanelia for three generations. It's very much like him to pull out a secret like this."

"Well, I'm only hoping that it works..." he murmured, distracted.

"What did he say it was that we were to do, anyway?"

"He didn't say. I'm as confused as you are. All I know is that it has something to do with the breeding grounds." Allen sighed quietly. "A bit ironic, isn't it?"

"The breeding grounds?"

Jadik, on the bridge next to Gaddes, watched through the windows closely and nearly shouted at the man at the wheel, "Stop! We're passing them!"

Allen jumped slightly at the man's tone, turning back to the wheel. He spread commands to his crew to stop the ship. "Are we there?" he asked of Jadik. 

"See for yourself." He pointed towards the windows of the bridge. Down below could be seen, as plain as day, a circle of white stones in a grove of trees. It was the middle of nowhere, surrounded by thick forests and surely dragons roaming about as well. "This is the place where miracles occur. Where life is said to exist in an essence unknown to man but felt by the dragons of the land. They breed here because they feel the magic of life emanating from the very ground."

Allen viewed the scene with mixed wonder, hope, and dread. "We won't be able to land down there," he observed with a frown. "Is there a clearer spot?"

Jadik approached Allen with a wise air about him. "I'm afraid this place is not made for man's machinery. All I can suggest is setting down the ship in the circle of stones, disembarking the ship and having it lift off while we're down there." he shrugged, "I'm only an advisor. Not a pilot."

"Thank you, for your counsel." Allen moved to Gaddes's side. "What do you think, friend? Can you land us in that small space?"

"Hell," smirked the scruffy sergeant, "I can land us in just about anywhere. No problem, boss." He ordered the men to lower the ship, Crusade readily obliging and just barely touched the forest surrounding the sacred grove as she landed. "We'll lift up after you've all gotten off and hover off to the side where we'll still be able to see you. That good, commander?"

Allen smiled. "I appreciate it. Van, Sir Jadik, I'll meet you below," he said as he moved off the bridge, to his sister's room. He checked her briefly--was a bit disturbed by how still her body seemed--before gathering her up in his arms.

Everything seemed to happen very quickly after that as everyone involved in this mysterious plan exited through the hull of the ship; Denevive trailed behind as the other two samurai, Jadik and Van walked outside following Allen with Celena in his arms. They all watched from a safe distance within the grove as the Crusade slowly hovered up and lifted into the air, leaving the quiet forest and circle in an eerie silence. They looked around, Van looking at Jadik. 

"Now what, Jadik?" he asked.

Jadik took a breath and admitted with a shrug, "I honestly don't know."

Allen turned on him, though he was very careful of the precious weight in his arms. "What?" he asked, confused. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Jadik gazed at him seriously. "I know only of legends over three hundred years old that speak of this place. That speak of its magic. In it, a wounded Fanelian king was laid down in this sacred circle to be his death ground and mourned here. The next day, the king was found alive and healthy on his throne. Or so the legends say."

Allen sighed in annoyance and regret. "So we've been chasing a legend," he muttered, glancing about the forest that was quickly beginning to lose its wonder. 

The old advisor still regarded the younger man seriously, everyone around them quiet as he spoke. "Remember what I said, sir knight. Faith. It's just as precious as the life you carry in your arms. Are you sure you have it?"

"I..." Allen faltered, grit his teeth. "I would do anything for her. I would give my life, if I could. So, if you say there is magic in this place...I believe you." He started slowly toward the ring of stones. "I must, for her sake. Please, Celena," he whispered against her brow. "Please be strong, a while longer."

The rest watched from the far end of the grove as Allen placed his sister down on the ground in the middle of the encircling stones, being as careful as if she were porcelain. As soon as he had done that, a low gurgling sound came from the forest near the circle. Then heavy thumps, like thunder, came to everyone's ears. The noise made hearts race and blood burn in fear, all except for Van and Jadik. Denevive was the first to spot the beast as a large, reptilian head poked out from the trees and peered straight at the Schezars. "Allen! Look out!"

Allen froze, raising his eyes to the dragon moving towards them. He felt transfixed by the blazing orb eyes of the beast, dropping to his knees at his sister's side. Was this...the legend's idea of peace? A swift death in the jaws of a beast? Or...or was there perhaps something more? He lowered his head, waiting patiently. If death awaited him...at least he would take it with his sister and be done with it all.

Van was the first to stop Denevive from retrieving his sword from its sheath and running to Allen's aid. "You must not fear. The dragon's feed off of fear." He said to Denevive before yelling towards Allen, "Allen! Get out of there. Quickly!"

"He must leave her there." said Jadik hurriedly.

"Leave Celena there!" relayed Van to Allen.

Allen stared at them, licked his lips, and shook his head. "No--no, I can't. I have to stay." He turned his eyes on Celena, felt his heart twist. "I can't leave her."

"You must!" cried the advisor as the large reptile came closer to them. It peered down at Allen with a blank look in its ghastly eyes, gurgling at him and bringing its tail up. 

Again Allen shook his head, ignoring the movements of the animal looming over him. "No, I can't! I won't!" He couldn't leave her, not again, not when he needed her. He had failed too many times already.

Without wasting any time, the gargantuan beast swung its tail towards the knight, knocking him smartly away from Celena's prone form. Already, Van was sprinting to where Allen landed near the edge of the circle. "Allen! Are you all right?" He grabbed the knight's arm and tried to help him up, noticing with a small grimace at the thin trail of blood that appeared on the knight's face where he had hit his head on one of the surrounding rocks.

"Celena!" Allen tried to push to his feet but faltered as pain spread through his ribs and skull. He slumped again to the ground with a groan. "Celena...God, please...." He scratched at the earth, trying to lift himself up enough to see.

Van pulled him back, lifting him by an arm and nearly dragging him out of the circle as the dragon loomed over Celena, as if examining her carefully before lifting up his body to its full height. The sac where the drag-energist rested in the great beast's heart swelled and began to glow brightly.

Allen stared, faint and horrified. "Celena..." He pulled against Van, though weakly, trying to reach for her. "Celena!"

"No, Allen! Stay back! Let her be!" He kept his grip firm, pulling Allen away from the circle despite the struggle the knight made. 

The giant reptile, although seemingly opening its grand jaw to summon the fire that stirred in its belly, released something else. Its head pointed to the sky, its fire sac swelled and glowing, and from its mouth came a light. It was white and erratic yet looking as if smooth in texture as it was released into the night sky like smoke. A humming began around the startled men, making the ground tremble so much that no one noticed the sound of more giant steps until three more dragons appeared and waddled patiently into the stone circle. It took all of Van's strength to hold the Knight Caeli back, gripping him by the shoulders. 

Allen continued to struggle, albeit weakly, desperate to be at his sister's side. He prayed over and over that she would be safe, that by some miracle she would be all right....

"Look at that!" shouted the astonished Jadik, pointing as all four dragons now participated in the mystical event and mirrored the first dragon's actions. They surrounded Celena, the humming making the ground rumble even more and the light emanated from them magically lighting the darkened grove to an illumination equal to daylight. The brightness made everyone squint and just barely able to make out Celena's form, surrounded by the light and hovering in the air in her prone position. The men stood, watching awestruck as a few moments passed by and the light faded, leaving them blinded for a moment as their sight returned to the natural darkness. The dragon's long, heavy steps could be heard again as they entered the forest and vanished within the safety of the trees. 

"It's over..." Jadik dared to whisper, rubbing his eyes.

Allen slumped to the earth, momentarily shocked. Gradually he regained his senses enough to shake Van off of him and dash to his sister's side. Fearfully, he touched her cheeks, hoping he would not find them to be cold. "Celena? God, Celena, please..."

At his touch, Celena's eyes fluttered as they opened slowly to focus on her brother. Her eyes looked tired from so much sleep but more alive than any other time in her life. They almost glowed with the same magical light the dragons demonstrated. She smiled up at Allen, having the strength to sit up on her own. 

"Allen..." she whispered.

"Celena..." Allen gulped a thick lump from his throat, lifted her in his arms slowly. "Are...how do you feel?"

"It's all right, brother. I can stand."

Allen bit his lip, overcome with emotion. He carefully released her, watching as indeed she was able to climb to her feet. He, however, was not as successful. He could only stare up at her, amazed and overwhelmed.

She knelt when she saw he did not follow her up, not noticing the awe-struck faces of the men just beyond the circle or noticing that her surroundings were different from where she last was at all. She did, however, noticing Allen's head wound and the blood that matted his blond hair. 

"Oh, no." She said softly in sympathy. "You're hurt." She reached to touch the wound, and with a flicker of lukewarm white light, it was gone. She stared at her hand, shocked by its sudden act of magic and unable to speak.

Allen barely noticed; his eyes were only for her. He reached to her, hesitantly, touching her face once more. "Celena, are you all right?" he asked, feeling dazed. "Just tell me you're all right."

The glow in her sapphire eyes was gone, as the last of the residual dragon magic was spent on her brother's minor wound, but her eyes were still bright with life. "I'm all right, brother." She said calmly. Suddenly her brow furrowed in contemplation, "Where are we? What - what happened?"

"You...." Allen couldn't answer. He swept her up in his arms once more, trembling, his face hidden within her soft hair. She was warm--so wonderfully warm against him. "Thank God," he whispered, clutching her against him. "Thank God you're all right...."

Startled, but not displeased, as Celena was squeezed fondly in her brother's elation and she managed a slight giggling. "Allen - yes, I'm fine. I - I don't know what happened. I thought for sure that I would have . . . "

"I was so afraid I'd lose you...." Allen eased her back, his face reflecting sincere joy. "But you're back...thank God." He climbed to his feet, pulling her with him, and turned toward where the others were still huddled. "And thank you, Sir Jadik. I am in your debt."

Jadik stepped forward, a proud smile beamed towards the bright young lady before turning his gaze to Allen. "It was my pleasure to help, Sir Allen. Besides," he laughed slightly, "selfishly it was an honor for me to simply see such a miracle performed."

"Lady Celena!" Came Denevive rushing up behind Jadik and brushing past him to take the lady's hand. He knelt and kissed the delicate skin. "I'm so content to see you well again, my lady!" 

Allen glared at the boy, though he was too caught up in giving thanks to bother with any resentment. He wasn't shy, however, about showing Denevive through his gaze exactly what he thought of him at the moment.

Although Denevive noticed Allen's glare and seemed to tremble a bit by it, Celena only smiled down at the handsome young samurai. "Thank you - Denevive." Even she had to admit that she was wary of him after being run through by his sword, even though he didn't mean it. She pulled her hand back, watching the bashful young brunette stand and step away from them, and turned once again to her brother. "So . . .," she looked around, squinting, "What - exactly - happened?"


	10. 

Epilogue

Epilogue

Nobody really knew the power of the dragons, not even Jadik knew the whole story of the Legendary King brought back from death. It was thought by the group that perhaps that was the reasoning behind King Aston's greed. The old king's health was always failing, and it was no secret to his kingdom. How had the king known of such a tale from far-away Fanelia? No one in the grove that night wanted to continue such a line of questioning. The danger has passed for Asturia and Fanelia and there would be no war. The king is dead and most likely Millerna will rise as the new Queen, though young she may be.

The night sky was filled with the brilliant stars of far off heavens, the White and Mystic Moon still in their bright phase high above the forest grove. The Crusade had landed once again in the sacred stone circle and hummed softly as it awaited its passengers. The Fanelians spoke with Allen as plans were discussed to take them back to their home country. Meanwhile, the rejuvenated young Schezar wandered close by and walked along side the young Denevive. She mostly stared at the ground, though a calm smile was on her face.

Everything that happened that night was explained to Celena as best as possible. The girl could only give them a dumbfounded look and asked, "Really?". Then it would be attempted to explain again. After the third try, they all gave up. Such a miraculous thing should be left just that; miraculous. It was still rather amazing to Celena when she used the last bit of Dragon Magic on her brother's minor head wound. Allen had said that he could barely notice the act since he had been so grateful for her recovery, though he tried to play down his sensitivity. Celena was glad that Allen also didn't notice that she was somewhat alone with Denevive. She knew what her brother would say, "The boy struck you down!" and though he would have a point, Celena knew that it was not Denevive's intention. She knew, or at least hoped, that he cared for her more than that.

"Denevive?" She stopped when she figured they were out of earshot from the rest of the group. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I hope so." He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes lingering on her elegant features. He did not know what he felt, didn't even know if it was real, but she seemed special to him. "I don't deserve your company, not after what happened. But I would be glad to see you again. Of that I am sure."

"The feeling is mutual, Sir Denevive." She cast him a small smile, her eyes flashing as she held out his hand to him. Her smile only widened when her hand was softly pressed to the samurai's lips, kissing the delicate skin as if it were as fragile as a rose petal. "My brother won't stand for it, you know."

Denevive looked up at her, his hair falling away from him face as if a waterfall parting. From his bowed position Celena looked majestic, beautiful. He rose slowly, his manner turning formal. "I do not wish to anger the Knight Schezar," he said, a brief smile belying the stern demeanor, "but I will say that life is full of more surprises than even your brother can guess." Denevive snapped a crisp salute, his features sharpening for a slight moment. "Even though I wish to see you again, milady, now is the time for parting. After all," he said, almost as an after thought, "hellos are only sweet after a good-bye."


End file.
